I Won't Say I'm in Love
by BelleBasBleue
Summary: The superheroes of Paris have a lot on their mind while their in battle. What happens behind the scenes remains a mystery. Here is a collection of drabbles behind every episode of SEASON 2. Sequel to "Something There". WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 2!
1. The Collector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

The Collector

Adrien sidled out of his room sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. _I really care about Marinette. I can't exactly tell her that, as well as that I know her identity, but baby steps…_ Adrien's brain was whirring as he thought about how close he was to Ladybug after the fight with Volpina today. _I can't tell her now…but when…?_ Adrien fell on his couch and stared dreamily out of the windows to his room. Plagg rolled his eyes at his chosen and went off to find some cheese. He had had enough of this boy's antics. All it did was make him hungry.

Adrien picked up his phone and played with it, tossing it in the air every so often. Nothing he could do would wipe the stupid smile off of his face. _Marinette cares about Adrien. Who knew….I wonder if she cares about Chat Noir as much…..that will be something to test sometime…_ Adrien got lost in his wonderings, but was shook from it because of a sharp wrap on his door. Without any further warning the door burst open. Adrien quickly jumped up, searching for the intruder, only to find Natalie, and Gorilla walk into his room with his father at the front.

"Father….What are you doing in here? I thought you had…" Adrien rambled before being shut up by his father.

"Adrien…sit down." Gabriel Agreste murmured, gesturing to the chair by the computer. Adrien sat down quietly. Adrien suddenly remembered why his father would even think about coming into his room. He had forgotten all about the book that he had stolen from his father's study.

"Why did you take it Adrien?" Gabriel asked, getting right to the point.

Adrien fumbled with his hands for a second before meeting his father's gaze steadily. "I just wanted a look at it, father. I was just wondering what was behind that picture of mom. It was an interesting book, and I took it to look at it. I'm sorry. I'll pay for it so that you can get a new one." Adrien hung his head respectively. He had been through this kind of thing so many times before; it did not even affect him anymore.

"So you lost it?" Gabriel questioned angrily. Adrien looked to the side and Gabriel sighed exasperatedly. "It's one out of a kind, Adrien. I can't simply buy another one." Gabriel Agreste turned away from Adrien. "You are grounded until you get that book back. Do you understand?"

000

"Chat Noir! Did you get my messages?" Ladybug spun around and stared at Chat Noir expectantly as he climbed over the roof, skidding his way next to her. Chat Noir tossed his bangs to the side and grinned at his lady. His smile didn't quite meet his eyes as he stood in front of his partner.

"Yep; I did, and I can't wait to know more, my lady-tective." Chat grinned at Ladybug and played with the strands of her pigtails. Ladybug pulled away and looked at Chat Noir with her lips in a thin line. _This must be serious_. Chat let his hand fall behind his back. "So who's the suspect?"

"Gabriel Agreste," Ladybug answered calmly.

Chat paused. "I'm sorry what?" Chat asked. Ladybug repeated herself and Chat felt his body tense up. The world stopped turning as thoughts churned in his brain. Chat could not even feel his own heartbeats as he processed what Ladybug had just said. _Gabriel Agreste, Gabriel Agreste….Father….Dad….mon pére._

"Gabriel Agreste,…." Chat Noir repeated in a low whisper. Chat gave Ladybug a quick glare. "Have you got proof!?" Chat watched as Ladybug's mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with a reason. Chat let his eyes drop to his hands. He watched as his hands shook. He didn't really feel them. He didn't really feel anything in that moment. All Chat could do was think about the implications of this. _My father is not Hawkmoth. He can't be. I mean he can be mean, but not at Hawkmoth's level. Right? Why would Ladybug even suggest it? She's always jumping to conclusions. Why should I trust her?_ From the corner of his eye, Chat watched Ladybug mouth the words: "I can't tell you…". Chat rolled his eyes. _Of course she can't tell me. She doesn't ever trust me anyway._ Chat's hands grazed the outline of his phone in his pocket as he gathered the strength to meet his partner's eyes.

"So I'm just supposed to accept that." Chat muttered angrily. Ladybug looked at him in alarm. Chat breathed a heavy sigh.

"You have to trust me on this. But it all makes sense." Ladybug reached out her hand, but instead pulled out her yoyo to show him something on the screen. "Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house. And just look at his brand's logo." Ladybug showed Chat picture after picture of his father's logo. Butterfly pattern after butterfly pattern appeared in every single one of the pictures. Chat closed his eyes and he almost felt like Rapunzel from _Tangled_ as he realized how many hidden designs of butterflies were everywhere in his home. Even as he started to realize the possibility of his father being Hawkmoth, he pushed it away. _My father would never do that to me. He may not always show it, but he cares about me. He would never directly try to hurt me_ ," Chat thought irrationally. It never even occurred to him that his father did not know his identity and would not know who he was fighting if he was in fact Hawkmoth. It didn't even occur to him that his father might have a reason to become Hawkmoth. Chat refused to even entertain the thought. No one that close to him would hurt him like that again. It can only happen once in a lifetime.

Ladybug touched Chat's shoulder softly. "You ok, Chat?" Chat shook himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to the bottom of this." Chat angrily pushed himself out of Ladybug's grasp, but she pulled him back.

"We are not leaving until you tell me what's up," Ladybug demanded.

Chat rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then why don't you tell me why you suspect Gabriel Agreste? Why can't you trust me?" Ladybug opened her mouth to rebut his claim, but he didn't let her. "This is not the only time you have done this Ladybug. Every single time that you jump to conclusions you never tell me why, and I am left to just blindly follow you, and you end up being wrong 86 percent of the time. Why do you expect me to trust you again?"

Ladybug's face fell, and Chat immediately wanted to take those words back. "I'm sorry. I don't really realize how much I do it. I understand if you don't want to trust me then. You are entitled to your feelings too." Ladybug crossed her arms and didn't meet Chat's eyes.

Chat breathed a heavy sigh, and took a step towards her. "Thank you. And you are entitled to your opinions as well; just don't jump to so many conclusions so soon." Chat touched Ladybug's cheek softly, making her look up. For once she didn't jump back from his touch, and he savored the rare moment and let his finger trace her chin before letting his hand drop. "I still trust you, just please don't ask me to just blindly follow you. At least give me some explanation…which you did." Ladybug nodded and let out a small smile. "Alright, let's get to the bottom of this," Chat declared, extending his baton. "Let's go find Gabriel Agreste."

The two soared through the air keeping a close eye out for Gabriel Agreste, but also for some type of akuma. They arrived to the Agreste household and were met with piles of stuff all over the floor. "Woah, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little tantrum," Ladybug whispered, bending down to inspect the debris.

"Where's Gabriel Agreste?" Chat Noir wondered aloud as he peered into his father's office, noticing it was in the same amount of disarray as the rest of the house.

"There is no more Gabriel Agreste," said a voice from behind the superheroes. "There is only the COLLECTOR!" There standing dramatically behind them was Mr. Agreste in his akumatized form.

"Well, Gabriel Agreste can't possibly be Hawkmoth, now can he," Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug as they took up their battle stance. Chat's heart beat erratically as he came to the conclusion.

"Well that's not exactly good news Chat," Ladybug bickered back, wheeling in her yo-yo.

"You won't be able to escape!" cried the Collector.

"We'll just see about that," was Chat loosed his baton at the Collector. _Hawkmoth or not; Collector or not, he is still my father._

* * *

 **Hey readers! Hope you liked this first chapter. If you are new to my stories, I would suggest reading my first story all about season one, called _Something There_. I added a few ideas to my story that are different from the show, which might reappear. I hope to update pretty often, but not all of the episodes are out, and I have a pretty busy life, so we'll see about getting a schedule. I have a few episodes ready, so get excited for me to update every day for like a week! Anyway, I hope you like this story so far. I am so glad that the show is back. Thank you for reading. Please leave a favorite, follow, or comment if you want. I always appreciate the feedback. Hope to see you soon! Until I write again, TTFN!**


	2. Despair Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Despair Bear

"Hey Adrien!" Nino called from outside Adrien's bathroom. He was fidgeting with Adrien's foosball table as he waited eternity for the model to get out of the freaking shower.

"YEAH!" Adrien yelled back over the water.

"Why are we going to Chloe's party? She's been a little crazy recently. Don't you think this is like an evil plan of hers or something?" Nino asked.

The water shut off in the bathroom, and Adrien came out with a towel around his waist and a towel around his hair. He was just letting out his hair and drying it slowly as he answered Nino's questions. "We are going to Chloe's party because she is nice…" Nino gave Adrien a look. "However deep down, Chloe can be nice. And maybe she just wants to apologize for earlier. I mean it wasn't very nice of her to call the police just so she wouldn't have to learn from Mr. Dupain, but right now she wants to make things better, maybe." Adrien returned to the bathroom, getting dressed before starting to fashion his hair. Nino watched him absentmindedly as he pondered over his thoughts.

"I guess she is nice," Nino wondered aloud. "She did ask me to be her DJ for the party, meaning she has impeccable taste. I wonder what songs I should play…got any ideas?"

Adrien shrugged. "I just listen to classical or oldies, so I can't really help you out, bro." Adrien poured a little bit of gel into his hand and he started to work it though his hair. "Maybe choose some Jagged Stone and Lillian Coldhands. They are some artists that I remember Chloe liking once upon a time."

Nino played with his baseball cap as he leaned against the wall facing Adrien. "Are you gonna try getting out of dancing with Chloe this time?" Adrien gave him a look through the mirror that said "why? Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, that is a problem, dude. You never even enjoy dancing with her!" Nino protested. "I want you to have fun for once in your life, and that does not mean dancing with Chloe to make her happy. She knows that she made you mad earlier. She's gonna try to push her way back into your lap if you let her."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "She was never in my lap, Nino. She's my friend, no matter how weird it sounds. We grew up together. I can't just throw her to the side…"

"But you also can't let her lead your love life. You are such a good looking guy, and a nice guy at that, that you deserve someone who is equally beautiful and nice….." Nino glanced away from Adrien, allowing for one of his eyebrows to raise and one side of his mouth curl impishly. "….You know….Marinette is nice…..very nice….and I have to say she is quite beautiful."

Adrien turned, surprised, towards Nino. "But I thought you liked her? I can't break the bro code!"

Nino chuckled. "You won't be breaking the bro code. I've got my sights set on a different girl." Nino's cheeks reddened as he thought of his own lady.

Adrien caught on and he smirked. "Alya has been looking nice lately, hasn't she?"

Nino glared. "Alright, alright. Enough teasing. All I want you to do tonight is to have fun, but also, maybe ask Marinette to dance."

Adrien furrowed his brows. "I can't ask Marinette to dance with me!" As Adrien protested he started to daydream about dancing with Marinette. _I would pull her close and nuzzle her cheek. I could reveal my identity and she would laugh and kiss me!_ Adrien's face turned sappy as he fantasized. Nino laughed behind him.

"You have to dance with her. I double dog dare you!"

000

Chloe waved cheerily at Adrien, looking a tad bit uncomfortable in Kim's arms. Adrien waved back and chuckled to himself. _It seems that Chloe is having fun_ , Adrien thought quietly to himself. Around him people were dancing slowly to the song that Nino had just started. Nino seemed to be having the time of his life as he rocked his head to the beat, changing records as he listened. Taking a quick look behind him, Adrien spotted the rest of his friends dancing and looking like they were having fun. Off to the side, however, stood Alya and Marinette. The two were watching the dancing and seemed to be bickering back and forth. Adrien realized that this could be his moment. He could ask Marinette to dance with him right then and there. _No. Nopety, nope , nope. I'm way too nervous right now; not gonna happen. What if she says no?_

The piece of music that was playing in the background was a slow song that Kim probably picked so he could ask Chloe to dance. It was a sweet gesture. Adrien made a mental note to do this in future with Ladybug. It was a nice song that he had heard before on the radio. The beat of the song reminded him of Ladybug. Everything seemed to remind him of Ladybug these days. Ladybug was a part of practically every aspect of Adrien's life, and now Marinette was too. Adrien's eyes search out Marinette again. Her face was adorably flushed as she angrily whispered to Alya. Adrien concealed a giggle at the sight. _Alright, this is your chance, big shot. It's no problem. Just ask her if she wants to dance. Simple as that. If she says no, it's ok. I will go visit the food table and eat all of my feelings. If she says yes….well I guess we'll dance then. Cool…nope not gonna do it._

All of a sudden Adrien was pushed forward by a heavy force, and he quickly turned around to catch the person that had fallen into him as he tried to regain his own balance. Coincidentally ( _probably Alya's fault_ ), it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had fallen into his arms. "Hey Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, catching Marinette by her wrists and helping her up. Her wrists were warm and tinged with pink. His hand grasped hers as he brought her to a standing position. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled softly. _It's now or never._ "Do you want to dance, by any chance?" he asked. Marinette's cheeks bloomed red and she quickly turned away, trying to hide it, but Adrien caught her hand. "Come on." He eagerly dragged her onto the floor. She met his eyes and smiled wildly. Adrien's grin widened. _I'll take that as a yes_.

As Adrien led Marinette onto the floor he grabbed both of her hands in his. He gave Marinette a reassuring smile as he brought one hand to his should. Her cold hands grabbed the loose material of his white shirt and shook a little bit in an effort to stay attached. Adrien grasped her other hand firmly as he let his free hand wrap around the upper part of her waist, pulling her closer. Marinette's eyes kept on getting wider and wider as Adrien attempted to move her around the dance floor. She wouldn't budge. Adrien smirked. "It's okay to move, Marinette. That's why it's called dancing," He joked. Marinette laughed nervously.

"I can't believe this is happening," Marinette muttered under her breath as she let herself be guided around the floor. Adrien chuckled. _Neither can I._

Adrien easily took the lead as they gently waltzed around. Marinette easily fell into step once she got out of her head and enjoyed the moment. Adrien found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Marinette. This was the closest he'd been to Marinette, and she smelled delightfully of cookies.

Adrien finally pulled his eyes off of Marinette and he let them roam a little bit. He caught sight of Chloe again, dancing with Kim. They looked somewhat comfortable. It was the first time Adrien had seen Chloe dance with someone other than himself. He didn't mind the dancing, and he didn't mind Chloe, but neither of them ever ended up having too much fun. Kim seemed to be enjoying himself, and if he was not mistaken, Chloe seemed to not loath being that close to Kim. _It's something she's working on though_ , Adrien pondered. Adrien pointed out the sight to Marinette as they turned again. "Look; Chloe's on her best behavior tonight."

Marinette turned her head and watched Kim twirl Chloe. She nodded. "Yeah. I guess she's making up for earlier…" Marinette took a quick glance at Adrien; eyes twinkling. Adrien returned the gaze.

A foreign hand abruptly touched Marinette's hand and moved it against Adrien's neck, making him jump in surprise. He turned his head to watch Alya innocently move Marinette's hands so that the clasped behind Adrien's neck, pushing them slightly closer together. Marinette's pupils grew smaller in shock. Alya then placed Adrien's hands around Marinette's waist while Nino made a subtle bump of his hip against Adrien to push Marinette and Adrien closer together. Adrien's pupils shrank in surprise and his breath caught as he noticed that he could now hear Marinette's heartbeat through their shirts. Now that they were barely a nose's breadth apart, Adrien and Marinette started and pushed away from each other but, Alya only pushed them back before dancing off with Nino. Nino gave Adrien a sly grin. Adrien felt like a walking sunburn as he dared to look back into Marinette's eyes. She was as beat red as he was.

Adrien gulped nervously. He felt his palms start to get clammy, and he resisted the urge to start moving his hands a little on Marinette's waist to maybe get a little less nervous. Marinette was in an even worse case; she was frozen to the ground practically. In Adrien's mind, he considered his options. _I could run away and never come back, I could ask Marinette if she wanted a drink….I could kiss Marinette, but the moment doesn't seem right. Plus I think she'd punch me…I guess I can just keep dancing?_ Adrien nodded his head. _Yeah, I'll just keep dancing_. Adrien shrugged in an attempt to get Marinette to ease her grip on his neck as he started to slowly move them around the dance floor once again. Marinette's blush seemed to be deepening, and her mind seemed else ware. In a spur of moment decision, Adrien bent his head and buried his head against the nape of Marinette's neck. It was a very small noise, but Adrien could hear Marinette's breathing hitch. He smiled to himself and let his cheek press against hers. In his arms, Adrien felt Marinette loosen up, and she let her head fall against his shoulder. Adrien felt an odd thump against his chest but he dismissed it. It was just the music that was messing with him.

Adrien would have loved to stay in this moment for a while. It was the first peace and quiet he had enjoyed in a long time. He breathed a happy sigh into Marinette's ear making her shiver. Adrien blocked out everything as he took in this one moment. It was only a matter of moments till the silence broke, and Chloe's screeches pulled the two apart.

 _I can sense an akuma coming_ , Adrien thought as he watched Chloe's butler being pushed into the kitchens. Adrien noticed that his hand was still attached to Marinette's, and he quickly let go of it to scratch the back of his head. _What got into me?_ Adrien wondered as he made a cheesy excuse to go transform. _Are you a dumb ass? Why the hell did you lay your head against her shoulder? I really should have not done that…_ "Adrien growled at himself. _This is not going to happen again. Nope_.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Hope you liked this new chapter. I was very shocked while watching this episode, and I kept on wondering why Adrien wanted to be that close to Marinette. Here is my solution! Hope you guys are enjoying these drabbles. Tomorrow's will be Prime Queen. Please favorite, follow, or comment if you wish. And Happy New Year! Until I write again, TTFN!**


	3. Prime Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Prime Queen

"So a lot of your fans think of you as a _couple_ of superheroes. Also, and I quote, as a _couple_ ,period." Nadia said, smirking at the two superheroes.

Ladybug's stomach dropped. _Couple…_ Ladybug's mind blanked and she just stared at Nadia Chamack. _Couple….why would they think we're a couple…..this is not going according to plan…._ Ladybug worried. Ladybug dared to take a glance at Chat Noir beside her, and found him staring at her. _This is not going to be good…._

"Can you confirm that you are dating, here tonight?" Nadia leaned forward in her chair, clearly trying to catch any hidden glance between the two superheroes.

Ladybug could not control her breathing. _Dating. Chat Noir. Real?_ Ladybug didn't know if she should laugh or run when she heard the question. This was not the interview that Nadia had promised to her earlier. Plus what did she want to get out of her. Lies? "I-I am very sorry, Nadia, but we are superheroes. What we do in our personal lives is our business. Superheroes are there to protect the public, not become soap stars. Whether or not Chat Noir and I are dating should be none of the public's concern. I'm sorry." Ladybug crossed her arms and looked sternly at Nadia.

"Me-ow. Ladybug has grown claws," Chat joked, poking Ladybug in the ribs. He gave her a lift of the eyebrow as if to ask what the hell she was doing. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"We are here to make sure all Parisians know that they are safe as long as we are here. There is only a matter of time before we defeat Hawkmoth. That is all." Ladybug gave both Nadia and Chat a stern glare. Nadia quickly turned away from the camera as she listened to someone in her earpiece. During that span of time, Chat quickly leaned over to Ladybug and whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong? She's just asking a few innocent questions. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Chat asked in a low voice.

Ladybug continued to glare at him. "These are not innocent questions," she whispered angrily back. "These are personal questions that even my parents wouldn't ask unless they wanted to be really nosy."

Chat shrugged. "The people of Paris just want to get to know us better. It's like the royal family in England. It's something to focus on other than akumas."

Ladybug huffed and turned away just in time for the cameras and Nadia to turn to her again. Nadia looked nervously at them and back down at her tablet, slowly forming a plan.

A determined look washed over Nadia's face as she looked triumphantly at both of the superheroes; her plan set. "Then how do you explain these photographs?" Nadia asked. She flicked her wrist against her tablet, sending the photos onto the screen behind the couch.

Ladybug froze. _What photos._

Up on the screen popped an image of her and Chat Noir kissing during the Dark Cupid akuma attack. Ladybug's fingernails dug into her thighs to keep herself from shrieking. _I didn't think anyone got a picture of that._ Ladybug stole a glance at Chat, and she rapidly turned her eyes back onto the screen. _I forgot to tell him. This is not good at all. Why did I ever come tonight? I could be home right now playing with Mannon, but no, I have to get roasted on live television._

"When did that happen!" Chat exclaimed, pointing up at the screen. He rapidly turned his head back to Ladybug and gave her an incredulous look.

Ladybug jumped up and put her hands on her hips. She could feel her face heat up as his eyes bore into hers. "I was saving you, not KISSING YOU!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat's eyes widened. "That's called saving? Why didn't you tell me this happened!"

"I was going to, but it slipped my mind." Ladybug pursed her lips and tried to change the topic, but Chat was having none of it.

"Slipped your mind. How could you forget about that?!" Chat pointed at the screen again. Ladybug only shrugged, ducking her head a little to hide her growing blush.

Nadia smiled as she changed the pictures on the screen. Soon both Chat and Ladybug were silent as they watched the footage on the screen. Each picture was more compromising than the last. Ladybug did not realize until now how much of their actions seemed like a couple's. _But we're not, and that's the point._ The slideshow stopped on a photo of them sitting on the rooftop close together at one of their patrols.

"It's so obvious that you two are in love!" Nadia beamed at them, very proud of her work. Beside her, Ladybug heard Chat's breath catch, and her heart stopped beating for a span of a second. Ladybug stood up and glared at Nadia.

"That is not what these pictures mean! They are all taken out of context. Take the first one. The only way to reverse Dark Cupid's curse was a kiss, so therefore I kissed Chat to just make him normal again. Then this one." Ladybug pointed up at the screen. "We are friends and we do happen to be close. This is a picture of us at patrol. Nothing romantic involved. We save the city every day, and this is what you take out of it? We are not a couple." Ladybug answered decidedly.

From behind her, Chat whispered loudly: "But hopefully one day?"

Ladybug growled. "Not now, Chat."

"Why won't you tell us the truth?" Nadia asked innocently.

"But we are…" Ladybug responded, her face falling.

Nadia looked nervously at the camera. "Come on… The audience awaits your answer!"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. _So this is why she wants us here: for her own benefit._ "This interview is so over." Ladybug grabbed Chat's hand and pulled him off stage. "If our true fans are watching, they'll understand why I'm leaving," Ladybug said simply and walked out the door.

Chat let his smile fall as he stared sternly into the camera. "The Lady is right"

000

Ladybug grinned as she flew through the night air. It was a chilly fall night in Paris, and a perfect night for hot chocolate and patrol. Ladybug was finishing her rounds around Paris and came to a rest on top of the palace roofs of the Louvre to wait for Chat Noir. With a spritely jump, Ladybug sat on her butt just inches away from the edge of the roof. She swung her legs happily as she stared up at the sky, watching as the stars came out. Ladybug heard Chat land a few meters away from her, and she let her head loll to the side to watch him sit down next to her.

"Hello, Bugaboo. How are you on this fine evening?" Chat asked with a smirk, sitting himself not too far away from her.

Ladybug scrunched up her face. "A little cold to tell you the truth. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Bugaboo, by the way?" Ladybug raised her eyebrow. Chat just shrugged.

"The name just sticks, My Lady. There's nothing I can do about it. As for the cold getting to you, I would suggest a sweater." He pointed to the sweatshirt that he was wearing over his suit. "These winds do get a little cold. I'm surprised that you didn't bring your own."

"I didn't think it would be this cold," Ladybug retorted, crossing her arms in an effort to warm herself.

Chat sighed in exasperation and pulled the collar of his sweatshirt over his head to hand it over to Ladybug. "Here. I'm warm enough."

Ladybug pushed away the sweatshirt. "I am not taking your sweatshirt Chat. I'm not that cold." Chat raised an eyebrow as a shiver washed itself over Ladybug's body. Ladybug pursed her lips and snatched the sweatshirt out of his hands and hauled it over her head. The sweatshirt was enormous on her, but it was very warm. Ladybug lifted the hood up and sank into the warmth of the fabric. Ladybug closed her eyes in bliss, making Chat chuckle. Ladybug opened one of her eyes to glare at him. "Thank you," she said shortly.

Chat shook his head. "No problem My Lady." Chat and Ladybug looked out into the night sky, enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Ladybug noticed that the sweatshirt that she was wearing had a certain aroma to it that made her feel safe and comforted. It smelled a lot like Chat, but also of the slight perfume that he wore. Ladybug could have almost gone to sleep she felt so comfortable, but she could not as she was distracted by Chat fidgeting beside her. He was bouncing his knee up and down as his hands twisted around. Ladybug patiently put one small hand out and placed it on his knee. He stopped instantly. Ladybug sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just thinking….about the interview…and stuff," Chat replied. He didn't turn his head towards Ladybug, as he often did when he spoke to her. Ladybug's eyes contracted as she realized what they had yet to talk about. Her hand flew up to behind her neck and she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah…that interview…" Ladybug had no clue how to start the conversation. _Where the heck would I start?_ Luckily Chat started it for her.

"We need to come up with a way to answer those invasive questions in the future. There is no doubt that people will ask again and again about our relationship, but I understand now why we can't really answer them. It's not right for them to ask because it's none of their business. I personally am fine with them asking, but I know you don't feel the same, and I get it. Sort of…" Chat explained. Ladybug smiled at him gratefully.

"I agree. We need to come up with a fool proof plan of dealing with those kinds of questions. We could say that we are just there to protect Paris, and we are not here to talk about our relationship, but it might come out a tad bit rude," Ladybug pondered aloud. Chat nodded along with her.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe we could just answer simply that there is nothing going on between us." Chat lipped his licks nervously, catching Ladybug's eye. Ladybug locked her jaw and nodded.

"I think we'll need to say it really calmly so that they will believe us. But maybe we can add in that we are very close, but more in a best friend kind of way. We depend on each other to fight each battle."

"We have to be close to do what we are doing." Chat finished for her. Ladybug grinned at him, nodding her head.

"I think this is going to work." She raised her hands in enthusiasm. Chat reached up to high-five her and they laughed together.

"I don't think they'll press anymore after that answer," Chat replied, a grin on his face.

Ladybug nodded in agreement but paused. "Probably…" Chat tilted his head in confusion. Ladybug let her eyes slip away from his face. "They might try and bring up that..um… Dark Cupid picture again, but um….."Ladybug blushed and refused to look at Chat. _Why did I bring that up_!?

Chat Noir got a rosy glow as he realized what she was talking about, and he let his gaze slip as well. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" Chat asked in a very small voice.

Ladybug sighed. "I didn't really know how to broach the subject, so I just didn't…then I just forgot about it."

"How did it happen?" Chat asked. "I can't remember anything about that akuma."

"Um, well you were hit by one of Dark Cupid's arrows, making you hate the first person you were with: me. I had been trying to think about how to get you out of the curse, and I was just reminded of fairy tales where a kiss breaks any curse. You were seconds away from using your cataclysm on me, so it was a split second decision…" Ladybug broke off. "I'm sorry."

Chat looked at Ladybug with astonishment. "Why are you sorry? You saved us both. Thank you." Ladybug still did not look up at him, and Chat rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Do you realize that you were my first kiss?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. Ladybug looked at him with wide eyes and her face turned completely red. He laughed. "It's too bad that I don't remember it at all. Maybe we can try it again…" Chat leaned in. "In a less frightening atmosphere." Ladybug froze to the spot with enormous eyes as she watched him get closer and closer. She finally remembered her brain and she pushed him onto his back so she was leaning over him.

"I've told you once, and I told you again. NO! I am not going to kiss you Chat. That was a onetime deal. Although…" Ladybug let her hands trail up his chest to poke him on the nose. "Who knows? I may have a change of heart some day?" Chat looked spooked, and Ladybug giggled. "I have got you wrapped around my finger kitty cat." She grinned smugly. Chat pushed her away.

"OH come on, you do not!" He cried.

"Oh yes I do." Ladybug stepped away from him and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You do not!" Chat cried leaping after her, chasing her all around the roof. On the roof of the Louvre the two superheroes ran around trying to catch each other. It ended when Ladybug fell over Chat and collapsed against him. A deep purr resonated in his chest making Ladybug smile.

"I'm starting to like that purr," she joked. This caused Chat to suddenly blush. Ladybug gave him a small smile and lean towards him. "How does it work?"

Chat shrugged. "Not..." Chat's voice cracked and he coughed. "Not sure," he said weakly.

Ladybug stared into his eyes and focused on their heavy breathing. Her eyes looked at how a small piece of his hair curled beautifully onto his forehead; how the curve of his mask enhanced his high cheekbones. Ladybug's gaze slipped and hovered over his lips. His lips were thin, but Ladybug had an urge to trace her fingers over them again and again. "You were my first kiss as well…." She murmured. Chat's eyes fixated on hers and Ladybug felt like she was staring into his soul. Nothing was around them. They were the only two people there. Ladybug suddenly jumped up, turning pasty white.

"I-I have to get home now. See you tomorrow." Ladybug hurriedly made her escape, leaving Chat on the roof in a daze. She left so suddenly she forgot to give back his sweatshirt, but Ladybug didn't care. She needed to get away. _I wanted to kiss him. Chat Noir. I wanted to kiss him_.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Welcome to 2018!Hope you like this new chapter! This is my favorite episode so far because of how fan cannon it is. I have seen so may fanfictions about this kind of episode. It was so fun to watch. Next chapter will be Befana. Hope you are enjoying your new year so far wherever you are! Please leave a favorite, follow, or comment if you wish. Have a happy new year guys! Until I write again, TTFN!**


	4. Befana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Befana

Adrien swirled around in his spinney chair letting his head loll to the side. "Marinette's birthday is coming up, Plagg, and I don't know what to get her," Adrien whined. Plagg glared at Adrien over his roll of cheese.

"You mean your Princess?" Plagg rolled his eyes and flew himself and his cheese over to Adrien's desk and sat heavily upon it. "You could give her a tiara." He said simply.

Adrien glared at him. "I am not giving Marinette a tiara. It would be fitting, but it's not thoughtful enough." Adrien laid a hand on his chin and he stroked his imaginary beard. "I could give her Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise, but that's not really up her alley. I can't buy too much for her. I could buy her fabric, but I don't know what fabric she likes the best. I could give her food, but she already has sweets because of her parents' bakery. I have no clue what to get her! It's not like she talks to Adrien that much so I can't just walk up to her and ask. As Chat Noir I could ask her as Ladybug or Marinette, but I don't think that would fly very well…"

Plagg munched down on the last bit of his cheese. "Why are you even bothering to give her something for her birthday when she didn't give you anything?"

"But she did give me something. That scarf. It just accidentally looked like my dad's gift…"Adrien replied.

"So he didn't give you a gift?" Plagg asked, a little outraged.

Adrien just shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh, no big news there, Plagg. If anything I was expecting a pen from him. Marinette's gift was thoughtful and homemade. How can I ever repay her for that?" Adrien threw his hands up in the air. He continued his musings as he played with the bracelet on his hand.

"What about a bracelet?" Plagg asked, suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

Adrien shrugged again. "I am not buying her a bracelet, Plagg. She doesn't deserve that."

Plagg whizzed up to Adrien's wrist and pointed to the charm bracelet that Marinette gave Adrien a while ago. "No, I mean _make_ one for her, like the bracelet that she gave you; a good luck charm."

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, that's a great idea!" Adrien jumped up and ran to his upper library to pull out a small plastic box. He pulled the top off and dug around inside it. "Ah-ha!" Adrien cried as he found a small box of beads. They were a mixture of little kids beads and his mother's beads in the small box. Inside Adrien's closet, Adrien pulled out a ball of string and he thought for a second before cutting the thread, imagining Marinette's wrist. He wrapped it around his own, and it was a little short for his own wrist, but perfect for Marinette's. Adrien flew onto his office chair and started to work on the bracelet.

He pulled bright blue and aqua beads out of the little box and strung them onto the string. He picked a few gold beads and a small little bell, and he tied the bracelet together. He held it up for Plagg's viewing. Plagg grinned at Adrien with a soft smile. "She will love that, Adrien." Adrien beamed and placed the bracelet in a small gift box and carefully wrapped the present. He set the box aside in one of his drawers, mentally writing down where he put it so he wouldn't forget it. He sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his face, knowing that Marinette would be getting a gift that was made and chosen just for her. One that matched the bracelet that Adrien wore around his wrist or held in his pocket wherever he went.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! I hope you liked this short little chapter. I thought it was so sweet that Adrien made a bracelet for Marinette. Tomorrow's chapter is Riposte. Please favorite, follow, or comment if you would like. Thank you for reading this short little story! Until I write again, TTFN!**


	5. Riposte

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Riposte

"Ladybug! Watch Out!" Adrien yelled. Adrien watched from the sidelines as Ladybug lay on the ground beneath the new akuma frozen. She was moments away from becoming chopped meat, literally. Adrien made a split second decision and ran down the street and jumped. He landed awkwardly beside her, his foot twisted underneath his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and rolled her to the side, out of harm's way. _It looks like I'm saving Ladybug in and outside of costume_. Riposte hit the ground where Ladybug had been, her reflexes just slow enough that she didn't hit Adrien or Ladybug. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, but flinched at the sharp pain radiating from his ankle. He gripped it in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked urgently, looking at Adrien with worried eyes while also keeping an eye on the akuma.

Adrien bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm fine." _I probably just nicked it or something_.

"We have to get you as far away as possible," Ladybug said, raising the saber in case Riposte moved. Adrien nodded dumbly, trying to ignore the dull throbbing in his ankle. Ladybug wrapped her arm around Adrien's waist and held him close to her, ready to take off with her yo-yo swinging in her right hand. Adrien's eyes widened at the close proximity of Ladybug's face to his. He swallowed nervously. Ladybug's eyes flickered over to his and she blushed as she noticed it too. Her yo-yo wrapped itself around the nearest chimney stack just as Riposte emerged from the shadows. Ladybug lifted off of the ground and Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and neck to keep him from falling. Riposte's saber missed them again as they flew into the air. Right before they landed, Ladybug reached under Adrien's knees and pulled him properly into her arms. Adrien blushed, but let himself be positioned into a more comfortable spot in her lap.

Ladybug placed Adrien gently on the ground beside the chimney, effectively hiding them from view. "What kind of fencing was that?" Ladybug asked incredulously. Adrien shook his head. "Nothing like I have ever seen." Adrien quickly went through his mental files, trying to come up with fencing moves that resemble hers. He had watched a few videos of her family fencing, and her moves were very similar to theirs, but obviously she had her own personal flair thrown in. "I've seen moves similar to that from her family, but there has been no record of someone beating those moves…"

Ladybug nodded at the information. She looked like she was trying to come up with a plan. She sighed. "It's going to be hard for me to protect you and fight her at the same time." Ladybug pulled up her yo-yo, clearly trying to contact Chat Noir. Adrien subtly tried to hide his buzzing ring as Ladybug messaged him. _This would be an awkward moment for her to figure out I'm Chat Noir_. "Where are you, Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked impatiently.

Adrien shrugged, trying to hide his lying face. "Maybe he's busy?" Adrien tried to grin, but he started to twitch. Ladybug squinted her eyes at him, opening her mouth, but luckily (or very unlucky if you count almost being killed) Riposte chopped up the chimney beside them.

"Allow me to explain the rules to you." Riposte said; her anger clear in her voice. "You are not allowed to call it quits at any time!" Adrien and Ladybug stood up, Ladybug pushing Adrien behind her. "Adrien is mine! I will defeat you!" She pointed her saber at both of them. "Both of you. I am the best fencer!"

Adrien's shoulders fell. "No one said you weren't." Adrien scratched the back of his head. "My friend Marinette made a bad call earlier."

"He's right" Ladybug supported him. "Referee calls can be wrong at any time. You don't have to get so bent out of shape about it." Ladybug pursed her lips.

"I'm sure Marinette wasn't trying to humiliate you," Adrien said earnestly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Ladybug cried. Adrien's lips curled up slyly. _Marinette, I swear. You are lucky that I already know who you are. You are making it very obvious_ , Adrien chuckled to himself, but he continued to pay attention to Riposte, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's too late. The damage is done!" Riposte called. "This time, I'll be the referee!"

"Stay back, Adrien," Ladybug whispered as she charged at Riposte, swinging her yo-yo. Adrien glanced around and spotted a chimney stack a little ways away. Adrien stepped purposely in that direction, but he stepped on his bad ankle, and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out. _Ok then; I'll go slower_. Adrien limped across the rooftop and decided on a chimney stack on the same roofline. Adrien leaned against the stone and clutched his throbbing ankle.

"This can't be good," Plagg said, whizzing out of Adrien's shirt pocket.

"Plagg I need to transform." Adrien protested.

Plagg put his hands on his hips. "Not in this shape you aren't. I don't want you to make it worse."

Adrien frowned. "Come on Plagg." He stuck out his fist. "Plagg, transform-m…." Adrien suddenly stopped as Ladybug rounded the chimney stack and bumped into him. She blushed.

"Adrien! Are you ok!" Ladybug asked, worried. Her eyes glanced down at the ankle that he was standing on. Adrien grimaced.

"Uh, yeah! You too?" Adrien awkwardly flexed his arm trying to look as natural as possible. _That was wayyyy to close_.

"I'll feel better as soon as you are away from her." Ladybug glanced behind her to check if Riposte was still out of commission. "Come on, let's go." Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo and once again wrapped her arm around his waist. Adrien let himself be pulled towards her body, but he couldn't help the blush that was crawling up his neck. Ladybug squeaked and looked away at the same time Adrien decided to scratch his neck. Adrien watched from the corner of his eye as Ladybug pulled herself together and pulled them off of the roof just in time. Riposte was right behind them.

Ladybug flew Adrien and herself across Paris. Both of them were searching for a police officer who they could warn of the akuma attack. Adrien pointed to a police officer standing by the pyramid of the Louvre. Ladybug landed gracefully with Adrien by her side. "Akuma Attack. Get everyone evacuated!" She demanded, hurtling Adrien into the museum.

"A safe place, a safe place," Ladybug murmured. Around them the museum was shutting down as the people of Paris were leaving the building. The dim emergency lighting let their way as they searched for a place to hide. "Ah-ha!" Ladybug cried as they entered the Egyptian exhibit. At the center of the exhibit lay the casket of a mummy. Ladybug helped Adrien limp towards the casket. Adrien climbed inside. _Have to say, this is not the weirdest place I've been_. He looked around on the inside. _Ah yes, I remember the day when I was trapped in her. What lovely memories_. Adrien looked at the inside with a tad bit of disgust. He did not entirely like closed spaces like this one.

"I'm sorry," Ladybug whispered, grabbing the lid. "But at least you'll be safe in here." Ladybug gave Adrien a pitiful look, but still closed the lid. Adrien sighed. He waited a few moments, listening to Ladybug's footsteps walk away.

"Alright this has been fun, but the Kitty wants to get out of the box alive." Adrien stuck out his fist in the limited area of the sarcophagus. "Plagg, transform me!" Chat Noir jumped out, grimacing at the pain in his ankle. _Ow! I really need to be more careful_. Chat Noir limped carefully out of the exhibit to join the fight.

000

"I'm sorry," Adrien and the fencer said at the same time. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. "Perhaps you will be willing to take this back now." Adrien held out her red saber.

She reached out to take it, but she let her hands fall. "I can't. I lost…You keep it" She turned away as Adrien sighed.

"I personally think you got the point," Adrien said quietly.

"That's not what your friend saw," she said dejectedly.

Adrien shook his head and laughed. "Marinette can get flustered easily. She's kind, and means well." Adrien smiled to himself. _She's more than just kind. She's wonderful and understanding_. "She'd never cheat. Today was her first day ever experiencing fencing. She has good reflexes and wonderful wit. You may have seen me teaching her when you walked in," Adrien said, beaming.

The fencer smiled softly at him. "You like her a lot, don't you."

Adrien jumped a little in surprise. He almost got lost in his mind. "Marinette?" The girl nodded. Adrien felt a blush creep up into his face, but he suppressed it. "Yeah, of course!" Adrien looked to the side, drawing inspiration. "She's a very good friend, and you'll really like her once you get to know her too. It might take her a while, though. It took me ages to get her to talk to me without stuttering. I thought for a longest time that she hated me!"

She laughed. "Oh I think she had another reason for stuttering," the fencer laughed. A twinkle crept into her eye as she noticed something Adrien did not.

Adrien held out the saber again. "Please, take it."

The fencer nodded and took the saber back. She smiled at having her saber back in her hands. She felt odd without it. "I'll be happy to get to know your friend, Marinette." She bowed in gratitude. Adrien bowed in return, and then stuck out his hand.

"My name's Adrien. What's yours?" Adrien asked.

She slipped her hand into his and shook it strongly. "Kagami." Kagami gave Adrien one more smile before walking to her car. "Get ready for that decisive match!" She called.

Adrien smiled again. "You bet I will!" Adrien watched Kagami ride away, and his smile stayed. _She would be a good fighter to be on our side_ , Adrien mused. _She fights a lot like Ladybug, but acts a lot fiercer. I hope she finds some good friends_. Adrien got into his own car and drove away. As he drove down the road he heard someone yell "LIIIKE!", but he dismissed it. Paris could be very weird, especially with superheroes and supervillains running around.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Sorry I was a little late posting this chapter. Sadly I have to get back to having a life, but don't worry. I will keep uploading everyday until I hit the 8th episode (which is soon!). Then I will update whenever I can see the episodes. Hope you like this story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing them. Please follow, favorite, or leave a comment if you wish. Have a wonderful day/evening. Until I write again, TTFN!**

 **P.S. Am I weird for kinda of liking Kagami? I thought she was a really cool character that I would like to get to know in the series. I don't know. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Robustus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Robustus

Chat Noir flipped off of the roof and landed onto the street below him. He smiled at Ladybug behind him, and beckoned her towards him as he ran off down the street. Ladybug shook her head but followed him. Chat rounded a corner and stopped, waiting for her to catch up. Ladybug bumped into him when she turned the corner. "Hey!" Ladybug cried, hitting Chat in the shoulder. "Why did you stop?"

Chat jumped out of her reach and smiled. "I only wanted you to catch up, My Lady." Ladybug rolled her eyes and the two continued their patrol around Paris on the streets. It was a warmer evening than it had been for a while. There was no need for extra coats and sweaters on top of their suits. As they walked down the street, Ladybug got to thinking about what Master Fu told her today. _The bearer of the two Miraculouses can use them conjointly with the special implication of possessing the ultimate power: the one that shapes reality. For every action there is a reaction. If your robot friend today got his wish of becoming a real boy, a human life would be the cost of it_. Ladybug shivered and touched one of her earrings nervously. Chat noticed her change in behavior.

"What's wrong?"

Ladybug continued to fiddle with her earring as she answered his question. "Have you ever met Master Fu?"

Chat nodded. "Yeah! I haven't seen him in a while, but I know that he deals in Miraculouses."

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "I went to see him today to ask him a few questions about the battle today, but also to ask him about what Markov said about getting a wish if he had our Miraculouses." Ladybug took a deep breath.

Chat put his hand on her shoulder. "How about we find a quieter place to talk about this," he said in a low whisper, glancing at the early Christmas shoppers around them. Ladybug nodded dully, but followed Chat as he led them to the roof of the Louvre. "So if someone has both of our Miraculouses, they get a wish?" Chat asked, sitting down.

Ladybug tilted her head. "Sort of, but not exactly." Ladybug repeated the story that Master Fu had told her earlier. Chat opened his mouth in shock and turned to stare out at Paris.

"We have to be more careful, then," Chat replied quietly, "with our Miraculouses."

"We need to find out who Hawkmoth is too. He is learning, just like we are, about his own miraculous, and he is getting better. There is only a matter of time before we meet an akuma who knows exactly how to take our Miraculouses with ease." Ladybug paused to put a hand to her face while she thought. _Maybe I can make copies of our miraculous…._ Ladybug mused, mentally taking notes of the materials that she would need and the tools. She was pulled out of her musings by something Chat said.

"What will happen if he gets his wish?" Chat asked the open air.

Ladybug shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It depends on what he wants."

Chat turned towards Ladybug, connecting their knees. "How about let's make a list of all of the suspects and write down what could possibly be their motives. We can cross out the ones that have been akumas, etc. Maybe somehow we'll get closer," he reasoned. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil, and the two got to work writing down all the people that could possibly be, and could have been Hawkmoth.

"Alright, so we have the mayor, Gabriel Agreste, Mr. Damocles, Jagged Stone, Otis Cesaire, Jalil Kubdel, Mr. D'Argencourt, Mr. Haprele, Max, Nathaniel, Nino, Kim, Ivan, Alec Cataldi, and Mr. Kubdel. Motives?" Ladybug listed off.

Chat rubbed his chin. "They mayor could want to rule the whole world, but honestly I don't think he has that much ambition. It might bee because of his wife? I heard something happened to her a while ago." Ladybug nodded and wrote down the motive. "Also he has never been akumatized."

"Gabriel Agreste."

Chat paused, thinking. "Like you said a few weeks ago, his logo is a butterfly. He stays cooped up in his house a lot, and he's not the nicest in the world." Ladybug relayed the information onto paper. "He has been akumatized. He could want to save his wife. She disappeared a while ago…" Chat trailed off. Ladybug's head rose and she scrunched her eyebrows together at his reaction. _He seems oddly close to Gabriel Agreste._ Ladybug suddenly scratched the back of her neck as she realized something. _I haven't told him about the book. I might as well tell him the truth…_

Ladybug took a big breath. "One of the reasons why I thought it was him in the first place was because I found a book that belonged to him about the Miraculouses." Chat's head popped up as Ladybug continued. "It was written in a weird script. I brought it to Master Fu, and he said it has been missing since he was a boy. I didn't tell him right away about where I found it. You see, I was afraid it was my friend, Adrien was Hawkmoth. That's why I didn't tell anyone about it right away, even you." Ladybug hung her head. "Come to think of it we should probably put Adrien on the list….to be thorough…and stuff." Ladybug looked away from Chat. Tikki's words came back to her about how it's hard to come to a conclusion if one of the suspects is the closest to you. _It's better to be thorough than be wrong_ , Ladybug thought bitterly.

Chat hid a small smile behind his hand. "Trust me; I don't think we need to put Adrien on this list."

Ladybug shook her head. "He has as much of a chance of being Hawkmoth, really. Look at his past. His mother is gone, his father is a douche (Chat choked at that), and no one is that close to him. That is the perfect recipe for a villain," Ladybug said sadly.

Chat shook his head and repeated himself: "You have to trust me Ladybug. I don't think we need to put Adrien on this list. I mean have you heard his voice? It is not nearly as low as Hawkmoth's." That elicited a small smile from Ladybug. "Next person?"

"Mr. Damocles."

Chat rolled his eyes. "He wants to kidnap children, but he has a secret collection of comics and a super suit, so I don't think he's that threatening. Next?"

The night continued with them going back and forth, going through their list of suspects again and again. Ladybug yawned and let her head fall onto Chat's shoulders. Chat let out a low chuckle. "I think it's time to go to bed, My Lady." Ladybug just nodded, closing her eyes. Chat picked her up, but she batted him away.

"I can get there by myself," Ladybug said slowly. Chat backed off, but leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on top of her head. Ladybug's chest warmed, but she pushed back instantly, awake.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ladybug retorted.

Chat shrugged. "Giving you a goodnight kiss." He winked and jumped off the roof without another word. Ladybug narrowed her eyes. _Stupid Cat_. She looked down at the list of jumbled notes that they had collected that night. She sighed. _No answers tonight_.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Hope you like this new chapter! I am quickly running out of episodes! I hope they start putting new ones on air soon. I can't wait to see what happens. The next chapter will be Gigantitan, which is just hilarious because of Hawkmoth. Please leave a follow, favorite, or a comment if you wish. Until I write again, TTFN!**


	7. Gigantitan

**Disclaimer:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Gigantitan

A butterfly flew out of the large bracelet and was instantly captured by Ladybug's yo-yo. "Gotcha!" She cried, setting the purified akuma free. "Bye, bye little butterfly!" Ladybug waved at the receding butterfly, but turned to throw her lucky charm in the air. The magical dust flew through the air returning Paris to its normal state. The last thing that the dust touched was the baby himself. As the baby was transformed, it fell through the air closer and closer to the ground. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up at the baby with horror. The two scrambled around trying to figure out where the baby was going to land. Chat held out his hands and caught the baby perfectly in his arms. Ladybug arms slipped underneath Chat's to help support the baby's weight while Chat rearranged the baby in his arms. The baby looked like he was going to cry, but Chat started to rock the baby gently in his arms and started to coo at the baby. Ladybug looked up at Chat and saw a peaceful expression pass across his features. "I have to admit, you take care of babies very well," Ladybug said quietly, sliding her arm around his shoulders, watching the baby between them.

Chat continued to coo at the baby, but gave a sly smirk to Ladybug. "I guess I'm just a natural." He looked down at Ladybug and bumped her slightly with his elbow. "We make a pretty good family, huh?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "If you say so, but last time I checked, this is not my baby, nor yours." Right at that moment the mother of the baby came running up.

"August!" She cried. Chat Noir held out the baby to the mother and gently transferred the baby into her arms. The mother cuddled the baby, and then looked up at the superheroes. "Thank you so much Ladybug and Chat Noir! I didn't know what to do with my baby akumatized!"

Ladybug patted her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We are just doing our job, mam. I'm glad your little August is safe now." Ladybug rubbed her finger against the baby's cheek. August gurgled, and Ladybug smiled. Chat Noir peered over Ladybug's shoulder and waved at the baby. The baby reached out his hand and reached for Chat Noir's. Chat Noir's mouth fell open in surprise and let out a low purr as the baby held onto one of his fingers and smiled up at him. Chat stepped closer to Ladybug so that he could get closer to the baby. Ladybug felt his small purrs vibrate against her back. She smiled as warmth spread over her body. Ladybug even leaned back slightly without thinking, enveloped in the moment.

The mother grinned at the two superheroes. "Looks like he likes you guys." August let go of Chat Noir's finger as his mother pulled away. She held her baby's hand and pointed at the two superheroes. "Say goodbye to Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She waved the baby's hand at them and walked away.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched with soft smiles as the baby and his mother walked away. "So cute," Ladybug whispered. Chat Noir's ring beeped, warning him that he had less than a minute to go. Chat jumped in surprise.

"AHH! I gotta go! See ya Ladybug!" Chat Noir yelled as he ran away. Ladybug chuckled and turned to transform as well. She had another boy to catch.

000

"Hey girl! Where have you been?" Alya asked as Marinette ran up to the group of girls standing by the road. Marinette was enveloped in the hug of her friends and she smiled. "I was so worried!" Alya continued.

"I was worried too!" Marinette replied. "I looked everywhere for you guys, but I couldn't find you. I found a place to hide then, to stay away from the akuma. Everything go well?."

Alya pushed her glasses up farther on her face. "Well, everything except for that romantic stroll," she sighed.

Rose, or rather Tulip, pointed to behind the girls, to the stairs of the Trocadero. Marinette spun around and spotted Adrien walking up the stairs towards them.

"Operation Garden is still on!" Alya cried. Marinette shook her head.

"No. Complicated plans are over." Marinette declared. "Sometimes we have to get straight to the point." Marinette pushed her friends away, promising them that she was going to do it. Marinette felt oddly confident in herself. She felt like she could do anything.

Adrien was making his way slowly towards his ride, glancing at his phone and whistling softly. Marinette ran over to a building and made her way back to the road to make it appear that she had just seen Adrien. She didn't want to make it too obvious that she was kind of stalking him. "Adrien!" Marinette called, running up to him.

Adrien turned around in surprise and smiled at her. "Hey Marinette! What a coincidence?! What are you doing here?" Adrien slipped his phone into his pocket as Marinette stopped in front of him.

Marinette shrugged. "I was just coming here for some inspiration, and I just happened to see you here!" Marinette swallowed hard and pushed the words out of her mouth. "By the way, I was wondering if sometime you would like to…" Marinette was cut off by Gorilla honking his horn at the two, clearly still agitated from the akuma battle. All of the courage that Marinette had flew from her body and she was left stumbling over her words. "Make a salad, I mean a sandwich, no marmalade! Let food eat us!" Marinette cried, grabbing Adrien in desperation. Her fingers dug into his sides, making indents in his skin. Adrien froze and looked at Marinette like she was crazy (but really she is crazy). Marinette let her hands fall. _This isn't how I planned it! I need to stop before it gets worse_. "Never mind; your chauffer is waiting for you." Marinette stepped away politely, hanging her head. She could hear the voices of her friends whining behind her. _It won't work if I rush this. I have to be patient_.

Adrien gave Marinette a weak smile and quickly stepped away, rubbing his neck nervously. He turned to get in his car, but he paused and turned back towards her with a thoughtful look on his face. "If you like, we can bring you home?" He pointed to himself and Gorilla.

Marinette paused. _I really want to say yes, but how would that work out? Me just sitting there blushing while Adrien tries to create polite conversation. It would create a possibility where I can ask him out on a date again, but I don't think that will work well_. Marinette sighed. "No, I'll be fine. I can take a couscous." Marinette pointed lamely at the bicycle wagon at the side of the road that Theo was currently manning. _Great comeback, you dimwit_.

Adrien looked from the wagon to Marinette, and then back again. He raised an eyebrow. "Ooooooookaaay? If you're sure." Adrien replied, hopping into his car. "See you later, Marinette!" Marinette watched sadly as he drove away.

"I said no to Adrien!" Marinette cried, collapsing in her friends' arms. Alya just laughed.

"You're getting there, girl. Some day you will be able to say more than just one sentence to him, I promise." Alya pointed to the couscous. "Meanwhile let's travel on our couscous!" Marinette looked dismally at the wagon. _What has my life turned into?_

* * *

 **Hey Readers! I am so sorry that I couldn't update last night! I was having problems uploading last night, so I couldn't update. Hope you liked this new chapter. The last episode that they have released to date is Dark Owl, which I will post either today or tomorrow depending on when I get the chapter written. This episode I thought was hilarious because of how Hawkmoth reacted to getting the baby as his akuma victim. I loved Hawkmoth's little tantrums. Please favorite, follow, or comment if you wish. And until I write again, TTFN!**


	8. Dark Owl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

The Dark Owl

"The akuma must be in one of his tools…" Ladybug said into her earpiece. Ladybug lay carefully on top of the stadium roof looking carefully at Dark Owl, trying to find anything that would hide the akuma.

"Yes, but which one!?" Chat whispered back urgently. Ladybug switched her gaze from Dark Owl's waist to Chat, noticing how he grew tense. She could faintly hear the conversation he was having with Mr. Damocles, and it looked like they were in trouble. Dark Owl said something about Miraculouses, and Ladybug quickly unhooked her yo-yo. "Take the detonator." Chat whispered. He was walking slowly towards Dark Owl, acting like he was following orders.

Ladybug nodded. "I'm on it!" She sprang into action, running across the roof, gaining momentum. She leapt into the air, throwing her yoyo out at the detonator, successfully hitting it out of Dark Owl's hands. "It's all yours, Chat Noir!" Chat Noir leapt into the air at Ladybug's command and grabbed the detonator, securing it in his arms.

Meanwhile, Dark Owl had joined Ladybug on the roof, trying to get closer and closer to her earrings, but Ladybug jumped out of his reach every time, giving him a punch for every failed chance. Dark Owl reached out again, but Ladybug flew back, landing in a fighting stance; ready for him to advance. Instead, Dark Owl released one of his tools, and let it wrap around Ladybug's wrist and pull her off the roof. Ladybug screamed on instinct, and desperately looked for a place to throw her yo-yo, but there were no options. From the corner of her eye, Ladybug saw Chat holding his hands out, ready to catch her. Ladybug almost laughed. _I am weigh too heavy, Chat_. Ladybug flew straight into Chat's chest, toppling them over. Ladybug felt his arms reach around her and grab her waist and around her knees. He may not have caught her, but it was nice to have a little cushion to land on, Ladybug decided.

The two superheroes lay sprawled on the ground. Ladybug was on top of Chat, and both of them were breathing laboriously. Ladybug whispered a quick thanks before pushing off of the ground.

"Time flies!" Dark Owl cackled. "This is your last chance to save the kitten!" He held out the detonator, that they had dropped, in front of their faces. With a careless toss, Dark Owl threw the detonator onto the cargo box behind him. He grinned at the superheroes.

Chat shook himself, standing up beside his lady. "What do you have against cats?" he asked Dark Owl.

Ladybug just shook her head. "True superheroes don't hurt the innocent!"

Dark Owl shrugged. "Meh. Just give me your Miraculouses, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The outcome of this disaster is in your hands." Before Chat and Ladybug could react, Dark Owl pulled out his claw gun and shot it at them shouting: "Claws out!"

Ladybug could do nothing as she was suddenly tied to Chat, chest to chest. The string from Dark Owl's gun wound round them in an instant. Ladybug felt her arms pull to her sides, and she felt her legs get pushed closer, leading to her to lose her balance. With a small squeak from both of their parts, Chat and Ladybug fell onto the turf of the football field. Ladybug stared horrified at Chat's face, but he just waggled his eyebrows. Ladybug turned her face away in disgust. _Dear God, that kitten better be worth this one._ As Ladybug turned her head, she noticed Dark Owl rise above them, trying to jump on them. Ladybug wrapped her head against the inside of Chat's neck, bracing for impact when she felt Chat's hand tighten around her waist and pull her aside, just in time. It briefly reminded Ladybug of how Adrien protected her from Riposte. _Actually this is exactly like that._ She pushed it away from her mind as she focused helping Chat get them out of direct danger. As they rolled out of the way, Ladybug felt Chat's lips pass over the side of her lips, but Chat instantly pulled back. "Cataclysm" he whispered urgently, and Ladybug stiffened. _Oh no, what if Chat is under the control of Dark Owl. What if he's going to take my Miraculous? What if he's going to destroy it? He's closer than he was for Dark Cupid. He can definitely do some damage_. Ladybug quickly went through all of the scenarios in her head. Her mind was whirring with fear as Chat's electric hand came closer and closer to her. Ladybug inched away, but was surprised when the bonds tying them together loosened and disappeared. Ladybug gazed up at Chat's face and saw him staring at Dark Owl in anger. Ladybug was dumbfounded. _I didn't trust him…_

"This is the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Dark Owl declared. Chat sprung up from the ground and held his fists out. There was no more play for this cat. Ladybug joined him, albeit a little slower. Chat took a glance at Ladybug, and what a multitude of words could say was passed in only one look between the two. Ladybug nodded at Chat's question. _Let's get down to business_. Chat hurtled towards Dark Owl, brandishing his baton. Ladybug was only a few steps behind him, swinging her yo-yo. Chat took the first jump, and rammed his baton against Dark Owl's head while Ladybug skidded underneath Dark Owl, wrapping her yo-yo around his ankle. Ladybug rose to a standing position, ready to pull the yo-yo at Chat's command. Chat backed up, making Dark Owl advance. Chat winked at Ladybug and she pulled. Dark Owl fell at their feet.

"I'll get the detonator," Chat whispered, running towards the cargo box. Ladybug smirked at Dark Owl. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug cried, throwing her yo-yo up into the air. A single pen flew down from the sky and into Ladybug's palm. Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "A pen? What am I supposed to do with that? Ask for his autograph?" Ladybug tucked the pen into her belt and readied her yo-yo.

Meanwhile, Chat had made it to the detonator. As soon as he landed on top of the box he hit the big red button, but the detonator continued to count down. Chat hit it again, but to no avail. Nothing could stop the count down.

Ladybug evaded Dark Owl's renewed attacks, and jumped up to join Chat. "What's going on?" She asked urgently, giving half a glance at Chat.

Chat shrugged, his pupils growing smaller. "I don't know?! The big red button's not working!"

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at yet another boomerang. "Are there anymore buttons on there that you can push?"

Chat rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I would have tried them already? No; there are none."

All of a sudden, Dark Owl stopped his advances and stood, watching the superheroes. Ladybug stopped as well, shocked. "What th-" She was stopped as the floor from under them disappeared, throwing them into the empty crate, leaving them in darkness as it sealed up again. Ladybug swallowed nervously. "This is not good…." She whispered.

Chat glanced down at the detonator. "It's still counting down," he reported. He looked worriedly at Ladybug. She looked at him helplessly. She had no ideas.

A strange sound erupted in the small cargo box in which they were in. Chat glanced down and noticed a weird, fluffy substance fill the base of the box. He leant down and tasted it. Ladybug questioned him silently. "It tastes like whipped cream?" Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows.

In Chat's hands, the detonator ceased beeping. There was no time left. In a corner of the cell that they were in, a TV clicked on and Ladybug and Chat Noir watched in horror as the bus fell upon the helpless kitten. But then it disappeared. Ladybug whipped her head back to catch Chat's eyes. They had seen this kind of trick before. _Volpina_.

"You fools, it was a hologram." Dark Owl chuckled at their innocence. "It hurts to be humiliated in public, doesn't it?" Mr. Damocles said. "Did you actually think I would hurt a harmless kitten?" The camera inside the cargo box zeroed in on the two superheroes as Dark Owl started to explain their predicament. Ladybug looked around at all of the whipped cream that was quickly filling up the room. _There's got to be a way out._

"You will drown painfully slow if you do not give me your Miraculouses," Dark Owl declared. Ladybug looked carefully around her surroundings, then down at her pen. _A way out…A way out…_ Ladybug glanced up at Chat again, and he was searching as well for a way out of this situation. A small metal box popped open, grabbing the two's attention. "All you have to do is deposit your miraculous inside that little tin, and you two will be saved," Mr. Damocles explained simply. Chat looked desperately at Ladybug.

"We can't…" he whispered. A spark appeared in Ladybug's eye, and she smiled. With her ladybug vision the security camera, her pen, and Chat's ring appeared. She quickly dismantled the pen and stuck the pen ink onto the lens of the camera, blocking the view inside. For good measure, she stuffed some ink inside the microphone as well. Chat looked at her with bewildered eyes. Ladybug smiled, and she wadded over towards him.

"Do you trust me?" Ladybug held out her hands, silently asking for Chat to take them. He took them tentatively.

"I do, but…." Chat pointed to the walls and kicked them. "There's no way out, Ladybug."

Ladybug shrugged. "You win, Dark Owl!" She yelled. Chat let go of her hands and his own flew into his hair.

"Are you crazy! We can't do that!" Chat screeched.

Ladybug clamped her hand over his mouth and gave him a meaningful look. "All we're going to do is close our eyes," she explained simply. Chat looked at her like that was the least sane plan she had ever had.

"We can't do that!" Chat repeated.

Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you trust me?" Ladybug asked again. _Do I trust you?_ Ladybug promptly closed her eyes and stood stock still in front of Chat. Ladybug could hear nothing around her. She couldn't see anything except the mottled darkness of her eyelids. "Spots off." Marinette whispered. At that moment, Ladybug didn't care if Chat hadn't closed his eyes. She didn't care if he saw who she was. She had to trust him in this one moment. She had to transform to get to her purse and get to the remakes of their miraculous. She had to trust him.

"Claws off." Marinette felt her heart rise to her throat. _He is right there._ Marinette never knew a time except this one where she desperately wanted to know who her kitten was. But she kept her eyes scrunched closed. She heard, what she assumed was, Chat's kawami gasp. Tikki shushed him. Marinette's heart beat quickened. Marinette tentatively reached out and came into contact with his outstretched hand. His hand was soft and a little rough around the edges. Her small fingers crawled onto the palm of her hand and she found a small little ring in the middle of his palm. Marinette's heart warmed. _He trusts me that much. I could take away his powers like that, and he would allow me._ Marinette gently pushed his fingers against his palm and pushed his hand back. "I said we only needed to close our eyes," Marinette giggled. She could hear him rub the back of his neck, and her face warmed.

"Don't worry; they're still closed. Sorry. I didn't know exactly what you had in mind so I just…" Chat rambled, and Marinette had to stop herself from laughing.

"You're fine." Marinette reached inside her purse and pulled a small macaroon into Tikki's hands as she continued to rummage through her purse, looking for her fake Miraculouses. "I just needed a way to get to my purse in my civilian form." All four bodies stood in silence while Marinette searched her bag for the Miraculouses.

"What's the plan?" Chat asked quietly.

Marinette finally found what she had been looking for. "You know those fake Miraculouses that I was talking about the other night? I made them just in time, I think. Ah-ha!" she pulled them out and she carefully walked them over to the tray trying not to trip over the cream. She heard the click of the tin, and she knew she had finished that part of the plan. In the background, Marinette heard Tikki and Chat's kawami eating the macaroon. "You almost done, Tikki?"

"Almost," Tikki whispered with a mouthful of macaroon.

Marinette tried to make her way over to where she had been previously, but nearly fell into the whipped cream. Chat's arms flew under her and pulled her upright. Marinette could feel how close he was. His breath brushed away the few strands of hair that had pulled away from her pigtails. His chest brushed hers every time they breathed. "Thanks," Marinette whispered. "That could have been embarrassing. Death by whipped cream." Chat let out a low chuckle.

"What can I say; I have cat-like reflexes." Marinette smiled and tapped his nose playfully, almost shoving her finger up his nostril.

"Sure kitty."

"We're done Mari-Ladybug!" Tikki said.

Marinette nodded her head. "Alright Tikki, Spots On!"

"Claws out, Plagg!" Chat Noir cried.

Ladybug blinked away the pink, fuzzy haze of her transformation and caught Chat's eyes, which were only centimeters away from hers. "You ready to kick butt?" She asked.

Chat smirked. "You bet I am."

* * *

 **Hey Readers! I hope this chapter was worth a little bit of wait. I got a little sidetracked by listening to Kpop. Anyway, this is my last chapter for a little while until the next episode will come out, which I think will be at the end of this month. Hope you like this story so far. It has been fun to write little drabbles every day. Please favorite, follow, or comment if you wish. Until I write again, TTFN!**

 **P.S. What do you hope will happen this season? There are so many rumors, and honestly I hope all of them are true.**


	9. Glaciator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Warning: do not read this if you have not watched this episode. SPOILERS!**_

Glaciator

Ladybug peered off of the roof, watching the couple curl up in fear in front of the akuma. The Glaciator paused before turning away, leaving the couple to escape. Ladybug hummed to herself, turning back to Chat to relay her information. "It's weird: he doesn't hit the couples; he lets them go…" Ladybug curled up her yo-yo string and walked towards Chat.

He was lying against a chimney looking away from her. His ears were sharply pointed away from her. "That's too bad for us," he said, raising his eyebrow in irritation. Ladybug sighed. She could tell he was still angry with her. She understood, but that couldn't get in the way of their job.

"No, you don't understand. He leaves couples alone. Maybe we can act as if we were?" Ladybug explained her plan. It was perfect. It would get her close enough to figure out how to solve this crime.

Chat Noir swung his head toward her, his ears swiveled sharply as he glared at her. "As if?" he repeated.

Ladybug folded her hands together and gave him a smile. "As if we were in love!"

Chat rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't like playing with other people's feelings. You can do this by yourself." Chat jumped off of the roof in a fit of rage and attempted to split the large ice cream man in two. It didn't work, sending him flying into the air. Ladybug ran after him, her mind growly. _I am not playing with your feelings, at least not intentionally. We have a job to do, Chat._

Ladybug jumped in front of Chat, swinging her yo-yo to protect the two of them. She glanced back at him. "Are you mad because I didn't come?" She practically yelled. _He's acting like a child_.

"What do you think?" Chat spat.

Ladybug sighed. _I can't be mad at him. It's not his fault that this happened._ "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that right?" At that moment Glaciator chose to jump for them, and the two superheroes quickly jumped out of the way to a safer place behind an upturned car. As she flew over she noticed how the akuma seemed to be growing larger feet meaning that his core was where he took control. She filed this bit of knowledge into a file folder in her mind as she once again turned towards Chat.

"I just planned a surprise for you, but then you never came, like always." Chat did not meet her eyes and he stood up to assess the battle from behind the car.

Ladybug grasped his arm, making him look at her. "I am being sincere when I tell you that I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Ladybug repeated.

Chat just shook his head, looking defeated. "No, it's me who should be sorry." He got up again, glancing over the car. "Maybe some other time," he said dejectedly.

Ladybug opened her mouth to give a reply, but nothing came out. _God this is a mess. I never meant to hurt him. Hell, I didn't even know he liked me that much_.

Chat popped down from his viewpoint with a fake smile on his face. "How about we try your idea?" He said forcibly.

Ladybug stared at the fake smile, feeling her shoulders tense up. "Perfect," she said curtly. They both stood up and walked into the street with hard expressions planted on their face. Ladybug closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Act like everything's fine. Act like this is a fairy tale_. Chat reached out a hand for Ladybug to take, but she instead grasped his upper arm, pulling the two of them closer. He was warm against her touch, albeit a little tense. Ladybug rested her head against his shoulder in an effort to get him to relax. She let her eyes curl up into a smile as they walked towards the Glaciator. The akuma paused, watching the two of them, only to raise his arms again at Hawkmoth's egging. Ladybug instinctively kissed Chat on the cheek, proving their love for one another.

"HEY!11" Chat practically screeched.

Ladybug rubbed her thumb against his skin, soothing him. "It's part of the plan," she whispered, letting her head rest against his shoulder again. She and Chat had never had this kind of contact before (ignoring the Dark Cupid incident). Ladybug was unsure if she should be afraid at how her breathing and heart rate changed. She chose to ignore it. She instead focused on the Glaciator, trying to pinpoint his akumatized object. They were now in perfect range to take him down. "Now," she whispered, and the two of them spit apart, ready to take down Glaciator. Ladybug's yo-yo hit against a soft inside to the great ice man. "I just hit something inside! Andre is not the monster. He's inside of it!" Ladybug thought out loud, hurling herself under the monstrous beast with Chat right behind her.

The two rushed to the nearest building and pressed themselves against the wall, regaining their breathing. "So what do we do now?" Chat asked quietly. Ladybug threw up her yo-yo calling on her special powers. A motorbike helmet fell into her arms. Chat laughed. "Well, no one ever said that we aren't a good example of safety." Ladybug let the side of her mouth curve up in a smile, as she let her vision do its job. A bench, truck, motorbike, light post, street sign, and Chat's belt and baton lit up. Ladybug immediately knew what to do.

"I need you to take the three street signs over there and attach them to your stick," Ladybug commanded. "We're going to make a propeller."

Chat looked at her like she was crazy. "A propeller? Why would we need a propeller!?" Chat cried, running after Ladybug.

"You'll see!" Ladybug replied.

Ladybug quickly assembled her plan, yelling out directions to Chat as she went. Just as the Glaciator stepped into the perfect range, Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the two lamp posts and created a barrier between them and the akuma. Immediately Glaciator started shooting at them, but Ladybug ignored him as she jumped onto the motor bike and started it up. She had created a conveyor belt with the back wheel of the bike and Chat's own belt, which was attached to the propeller that Chat had made to create a wind tunnel. "NOW!" shouted Ladybug, and Chat activated his cataclysm, destroying the bus that was between the propeller and the monster. The particles of the bus flew into the air, with the aid of the propeller and blew away the ice-cream that coated Andre.

Ladybug quickly turned off the bike as soon as she saw that Andre was free. She released her yo-yo and let Andre fall safely to the ground before catching the akumatized object that Chat had thrown to her. With a quick snap, Ladybug broke the ice-cream scoop and released the akuma, only to catch it in her yo-yo. "Gotta ya," Ladybug cried as she purified the akuma. She walked over to Chat and Andre as her powers floated around Paris, returning everything to normal. "Bien joué!" Ladybug bumped fists with Chat and smiled. _Another safe night for Paris_.

Andre looked up at them, bewildered. "Holy Molly! It's unbelievable!" Andre cried. He reached out and pulled the two superheroes into an enormous bear hug, making the two gasp for breath. They smiled nonetheless. He finally let them go exclaiming: "Imagine, my ice-cream saved by the superhero couple: Ladybug and Chat Noir!" He beamed at the two, and they couldn't help but smile back. Ladybug cringed at the word 'couple' and took a side glance at Chat. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I didn't say anything," he whispered. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Ladybug turned towards Andre and smiled. "It was no problem Andre. Your ice-cream is truly magical. We couldn't let it go to waste."

Andre smiled back at her. "Thank you Ladybug. A million times, thank you, you two." He paused and looked around. "There must be some way that I can pay you two back." His eyes lit up with an idea. "I know, I can give you two a scoop of my famous ice-cream to share. How about that?" he proposed.

Ladybug tensed. "Uh, no thank you, Andre. That's really considerate, but I'm afraid we have to go…." Ladybug said, tracing the lines in the pavement with her foot. "Maybe another time?" She asked. She cringed at those words, reminded of who last said the, but she pushed it out of her mind.

Andre nodded. "Of course. Have a good night Ladybug and Chat Noir." Andre smiled at the two of them one more time before making his way back to his ice-cream cart.

Ladybug breathed a small sigh of relief. _That's one obstacle dodged_. Chat stood quietly next to her. His knee bounced up and down as he waited. Ladybug felt herself tense up. There was another problem that needed fixing. She knew that she had broken Chat's feelings for not having dinner with him, but she didn't really know how to fix it now.

Chat cleared his voice. "I guess I'll see you soon, Ladybug," he said curtly. Chat extended his baton and bunched up his muscles, ready to leave. Ladybug reached out for his hand.

"Wait, Chat." He looked back at her. Ladybug hung her head. "I know it may be too late to ask this but…Can you show me the surprise?" Ladybug waited in the silence, watching Chat through her eyelashes, gauging his reaction.

Chat's hard face softened, and he smiled at her. "Are you sure?" Ladybug nodded. His smile turned into a beam as he bounced. "Alright! Come on!" Chat bounced off as he was a little kid, leading Ladybug to his secret hideout. Ladybug laughed as she tried to catch up with him.

Ladybug landed on the roof that she had been on earlier as Marinette and took another look around. It really was a beautiful spot for a night dinner, although it very much looked like a romantic dinner. Ladybug sighed inwardly, but chose to focus on the scenery. Chat was in front of her bending down to pick up a rose. Ladybug stopped beside him and smiled quietly, enjoying how peaceful he looked. "It's magnificent, Chat…" Ladybug said.

Chat glanced at her. "Are you happy to have come?" Ladybug looked away and took in all of the candles and roses that peppered the roof. Her shoulders fell.

"Yes, but listen…." Ladybug held her hands in front of her and watched as her fingers played with each other. "I don't want to play with your feelings anymore, Chat. I never really knew how serious you were until tonight. It would be a lie if I pretended." Ladybug met Chat's eyes. "I can't do that to you. You mean too much to me…as a partner-" Ladybug paused and shook her head. "No, you mean more than that." Ladybug frowned as she tried to get the right words out. "You are more than a partner to me. You have become my best friend. I can't lie to you like that," Ladybug explained.

Chat scrunched his eyebrows together. "What do you mean lying?" Chat looked hurt, and Ladybug had to look away.

"There's this guy….." Ladybug paused. _Should I tell him. He deserves to know the reason, but it would give away my identity…maybe…maybe not._

"There is a guy?" Chat asked, face falling. "Who is it? If I may ask?"

Ladybug took a deep breath. "It's…." In her mind's eye Ladybug saw pictures of Adrien smiling at her, touching her shoulder, dancing with her. She also saw Chat jumping in front of her time and time again, saving her; Chat smiling at her like she was the world. _I can't kill his hope like that_. Ladybug scrunched up her fist. "I can't tell you; it would be too dangerous." Ladybug turned towards Chat again and held her arms closer to her chest, pleading. "We can't know each other's identity. Everything must remain a secret. I'm sorry," she finished in a whisper. "We are superheroes. That is our one and only job at the moment. We can't jeopardize that. We have no other choice." Ladybug let her hands fall to her sides and she looked sorely up into Chat's eyes. His face had fallen and he held the rose in his grasp tighter before loosening his grip. His shoulders fell, but he never let go of her gaze.

Ladybug was scared to say anything. She had already done enough damage. _He may never talk to me again…but I guess I deserve it._ Ladybug was lost in her thoughts as Chat suddenly moved towards her so that they were now centimeters away. Ladybug gasped in shock and took a quick step back, but found that she was now against the railing of the roof. She could feel his warm breath ruffle the edges of her bangs. His eyes bore into hers, and she found that she could barely breathe. Her eyes zeroed in on his. They were green _just like Andre said_. Without thinking, Ladybug's eyes traveled down to Chat's lips. _Red…like Andre said_.

Chat gave a small smile to her and let out a little chuckle. Ladybug felt herself lean in. Chat looked down and watched as his hand held out the rose to her. Ladybug grasped the rose and Chat's hand, which was still hanging on to the rose, and quickly looked up into Chat's eyes again. There were no thoughts that were running through her brain. She could only focus on his gaze.

"I understand, Ladybug," Chat whispered. "You are my best friend too. I wouldn't ask for another." Chat shifted his weight and Ladybug felt her body go ramrod straight. Chat tilted his head and pressed his soft, red lips against the skin of her cheek. Ladybug let out a small gasp of shock. Chat pulled away only a little as he continued. "You can keep the rose. It matches perfectly with your outfit." He smiled at her one last time before jumping off of the roof to go home.

Ladybug was frozen to the spot. Her cheeks warmed the longer she stood there. She was thankful that Chat was no longer there to see her blush. She silently turned around and watched Chat jump off into the sunset. She didn't know what to do, what to feel, or how to do anything. That was the first time anyone had shown her affection like that other than her parents. It felt like how her first kiss should feel like, but he never even touched her lips. He almost did, as he kissed the area between the crown of her cheek and the curve of her lips. Ladybug felt the need to talk to someone, so she quickly released her transformation. "Tikki?" Marinette said worriedly.

Tikki whizzed immediately up to Marinette's face. "Are you alright, Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head. "No," she whispered. "What's happening to me? Chat is a friend. Only a friend."

Tikki shrugged her shoulders and smiled sneakily at Marinette. "Maybe he is right now, but that might not always be the case," she pointed out.

Marinette hung her head over the railing, breathing in deeply. "I didn't know Chat actually loved me? I thought he was just flirting to flirt. I didn't think there were actually feelings there that I could hurt…" Tikki nodded along, floating over to sit on Marinette's shoulder as she rambled on. "He cares so much…I don't deserve someone like that…I guess that's why I like Adrien…He's out of my league. He's so out of it I won't have the chance to get hurt…" Marinette finished with a whisper.

Tikki shook her head aggressively. "No, Marinette. You do deserve someone that will love you like that; someone who cares for your well-being. Chat cares for both Ladybug and Marinette, did you see how he made sure you were safe?"

"That's what he does for everyon-"

"No Marinette," Tikki huffed. "He cares about you as Marinette as well, you're just too stubborn to take notice. It's not like I'm saying that you should go after Chat instead of Adrien either. Adrien cares about you as well; he just doesn't know you as well. He is totally in your league. You two are so perfect. You heard what Andre said as he described your soulmate: green eyes and red lips! That's totally Adrien." Tikki explained.

Marinette sighed. "But it also could be Chat."

Tikki sighed and nuzzled against Marinette's cheek. "What I'm trying to say, Marinette, is that you are perfect in all your own ways. Do not, even for a moment, believe you are not worthy of love or being a superhero. You are a beautiful person inside and out." Tikki reached out and bopped her on the nose. "And don't you forget it."

Marinette let out a little giggle and gave a weak smile to Tikki. "Shall we go home?"

Tikki smiled lovingly at Marinette. "Of course."

* * *

 **Hey readers! Hope you liked this chapter. I loved writing it. As soon as I saw the new episode in French I was brimming with ideas. This episode is all that I ever wanted (except for maybe a reveal, but we can't be that lucky. I mean we got MariChat for once). I ran around my house screaming "WE ARE TO CHEEK KISSES!" I was very excited to say the least. Please leave a favorite, follow or comment if you wish. Until I write again, TTFN!**

 **P.S. Which scene did you like better? The balcony scene or the LadyNoir scene?**


	10. Sapotis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Sapotis

Marinette had fallen asleep on Alya's shoulders on the couch of Alya's living room. Her mouth lay agape as a little bit of drool crawled out of her mouth. Alya smiled. It was about one in the morning, and Alya could not fall asleep for the life of her, too much had happened today. Taking another quick glance at Marinette, Alya decided to pull her laptop onto her lap and start it up. Her computer automatically opened up to the Ladyblog. There were no new posts for the day, and the comments were wondering what was up. There had been an akuma battle today, and it was weird that the blogger didn't video tape it or write anything about it yet. Alya sighed. She just didn't know how to go about it.

Alya scrolled through the comments and noticed a few people mentioning the new superhero and wondering why she was there. They were all wondering if the Ladyblog had the scoop. Alya smiled secretly and opened another tab and looked up her superhero alter ego. There were many articles with quick pictures of the new superhero, and Alya's smile widened. She had never seen herself in her costume. It looked just as amazing as it was to wear it. Her hair had changed colors to match the color scheme of a fox's , and the long and pointed ears looked like they were a part of her head. With satisfaction, Alya noticed that her mask had eyebrows as well as a beautiful gradient of white to orange. Her outfit looked exactly like a fox's coat, especially with the luscious tail that was attached to the suit. Alya smiled wistfully at the images. She would give anything to be back in that costume again.

Alya's mind wandered to the sight of the kagammi _(Kagamwammi? Kawamii, Kawami?I do not know what the heck the thing is)_. It seemed like a tiny little fox cub, but its eyes still held the mischief of an ancient being. _If these animal things give normal people super powers, then that's how Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers work. That's why there have been other Ladybugs and Chat Noirs_. Alya paused her thinking and quickly looked up the word kawami, hoping she was spelling it right. Nothing came up. Alya then tried to look up superheroes, Miraculouses, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Butterfly man, Hawkmoth, and magic thingies that make people superheroes. There wasn't much that Alya could find. There were a few sketchy articles that she could find from the 1940s, but Alya wasn't really sure if this was the right information. Alya closed her laptop with a quiet thunk in frustration.

There were so many things to process that had happened that day. Finding out about kawamis were one thing, but the feeling of being a superhero was a feeling that could never be replaced. Alya thought back to the akuma attack today and how Ladybug and Chat Noir had let her seamlessly fall into their partnership. Alya realized how much you had to immediately trust each other when you were a superhero. There were no second thoughts of how to fit in, or what to do; it just comes naturally. Alya loved how she could actually be a part of the group. Alya still remember when Volpina, the fake superhero, had pretended to join the group. She never seemed to fit in, and no one wanted her to, especially when they found out she was akuma. Everyone just wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir only after that. Everyone talked about how they would never want another super because it was too cumbersome and annoying; too many people trying to be better than they are. For the first time, Alya started to worry if her becoming Rena Rouge would create retaliation towards Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Aly quickly flipped her laptop back open, and opened a new post and quickly wrote her ideas on it:

 **NEW SUPERHERO SIGHTING!**

Oh my god guys have I got news for you! There is a new superhero in Paris last night! The akuma battle that cropped up last night was my two twin sisters pretending to be les Sapotis, who are tricksters from a Creole legend. I was babysitting, and things got a little bit out of hand. The important thing is that we all learned our lesson. Anyway, I was so busy trying to help my sisters revert back to normal that I completely forgot to film the battle! I am so sorry guys! But, luckily I was able to see a new superhero in our midst. Her name is Rena Rouge and she is a fox superhero who came to help Ladybug and Chat Noir in the latest battle because my sisters were quite a handful. This new superhero has the same kind of powers as Ladybug and Chat Noir, in that she has a miraculous that stores her powers and she has one power to use. Her special power is to create a sort of mirage for a certain amount of time. Today she created an amusement park to trick the Sapotis into the trap that Ladybug had set to get their akuma. As usual the akuma was caught and purified, and Paris is back to normal without any tricksters running around.

However I know you guys will be wondering why the heck do we need a new superhero? I don't quite know why, but I think I really like this new superhero. She is nothing like Volpina, like we all feared. She seems to be a really great person. I don't know how often she will appear, if she is a regular, or if she will only appear every so often. All I know is that I'm super excited! Please tell me what you think! Stay connected!

Alya clicked post, and looked contentedly at her screen. _I really hope I get to be a superhero again. If I don't, that will be fine, I guess, but once I've experienced that feeling, I don't think I will ever be the same_. Alya closed her laptop and let her eyes close. She rested her head against Marinette's and fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Hope you like this short little episode. It took me a while to get this new chapter up for the new episode because I couldn't quite think of an idea to write about, but it finally came to me. I really love how Alya got to be a superhero, I think that's really special. I can't wait until we find out more stuff for the show. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. Thank you for reading these stories. Until I write again, TTFN!**


	11. Gorizilla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

Gorizilla

"Aren't you forgetting something, Marinette?" Tikki raised her eyebrow as she watched Marinette race down onto the street in her pajamas.

Marinette screeched to a halt. "I FORGOT MY SWIMSUIT!"

Tikki shook her head. Her eyes pointed down to Marinette's clothes. Marinette took a glance down and gasped. "I'm still in my pajamas!" Tikki giggled. _This girl is hopeless_.

Marinette turned around quickly and made a beeline towards her room again. _I knew I shouldn't have let myself watch that commercial all morning! Adrien is just so dream. It's so easy to get distracted_. Marinette got a dreamy look in her eye as she imagined the commercial again. "Radiant, carefree; dreamy-" Marinette whispered. Before she could finish her sentence she rang head long into another person on the road. "Gah!" Marinette bounced away from the person in shock to see The Adrien Agreste standing in front of her. He looked extremely anxious and worried, and thoughts of the commercial immediately flew from her mind as Adrien looked at her pleadingly.

"Marinette! You live near here right?" Adrien took a nervous glance behind him. "Do you think I could hide out at your place for a while?" Adrien held his hands in front of him and looked at her with large eyes. Marinette gulped, and felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

"At my place? Hide out you? Why?" Marinette stopped blathering as Adrien's words filtered through her mind.

"ADRIEN!" A crowd of people rounded the corner and saw the two friends. They pointed at Adrien and smiled eagerly.

"Too late…"Adrien whispered.

Marinette stared at the group of people. Marinette rounded her shoulders and grasped her gym bag tight. "Come with me." Marinette turned towards the park across from the bakery and ran to it, with Adrien close behind. She knew many places to hide inside this park, _but which one would be best for two people…_ Marinette spotted the fountain that was still empty, and she jumped inside, pulling Adrien along. They lay down next to each other, curling up to minimize the possibility of being seen. The ground thundered as the humungous fan club raced by screaming. Marinette closed her eyes with relief as the shaking dissipated. She took a deep breath. She felt Adrien move, and her eyes fluttered open. Adrien was quite close to her with both of their knees touching each other. He had his neck craned to check on the people of his fan club. His mouth hung slightly open as he analyzed the situation. Marinette felt her heart dance within her chest. This was the closest she had been to Adrien as Marinette. It was also one of the weirder situations she had been in with him.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and lay his head back down on the cement of the fountain. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered, giving Marinette one of his real smiles. His eyes looked fondly at her as he cracked a grin. "People are going crazy over this ad."

Marinette gulped and smiled nervously. "Yeah? You starred in an ad? I had no idea!?" Marinette crunched her teeth together and tried to give him an innocent look. _I totally did not spend the last four hours solely watching said ad._ "That sounds pretty awesome," Marinette said, truthfully.

Adrien just sighed. "I don't know about that, in fact, it's really…..embarrassing?" Adrien's eyes caught on Marinette's pajama pants, and they trailed up her body. Marinette looked questionably at his gaze, but it dawned on her and she quickly used her arms to cover up her top. Marinette drummed her fingers against the tops of her shoulders as Adrien continued to stare. Marinette jumped up and quickly started getting out of the fountain. "Ok, time to go. I think it's safe now. I better be going. Marinette was just brushing herself off as Adrien reached out and grasped her wrist trying to pull her down. "Wait!" He cried. Marinette looked down at Adrien, noticing his look towards a car on the road. She tilted her head as she tried to recall where she had seen that car before.

"Isn't that….your bodyguard?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien. Adrien gave her a guilty look.

"Yeah, about that…I kinda…may have…slipped out….without permission." Adrien reached for the back of his neck and rubbed it slowly. "I'm supposed to be at home-" Adrien paused as he saw a flash from a camera. He and Marinette spun around to find a gardener typing loudly into his phone.

"Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain, lol." He pressed send, and Marinette felt her heartbeat pick up again. She grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him out of the fountain yelling: "RUN!"

They quickly ran down out of the park through another entrance. Marinette spied the nearest Metro stop and pulled herself and Adrien down the stairs as quickly as possible. Luckily enough the station was so quiet no one would notice the two teenagers breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for getting you in this crazy mess, Marinette." Adrien slowly stood up and smiled at Marinette as she tried to regain her breathing. Her heart was still racing, and probably would not be slowing down anytime soon. Couple Adrien with lots of running without her Ladybug suit meant not being able to catch a breath. "Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend," Adrien added.

Marinette's heart stopped. Immediately all of the blood rushed to her cheeks and she let out a shuddering breath. From the corner of her eye she could see Adrien smiling as he saw her reaction. _Could he possibly like the idea of me being his girlfriend? Why is he smiling? Does he actually like me?_ Marinette closed her eyes for a split second. _Act like that doesn't matter. Act like you would with Chat. Go!_ Marinette shot straight up and pulled a look of nonchalance onto her face. "Oh that's terrible. Wait!" _Wrong thing to say, rewind_. "No I mean no! I mean it's not that terrible if you think about it? Is it?" Marinette took a quick glance up at Adrien, before shaking her head. "Anyway, do you think it's going to be okay between you and your father? He doesn't seem too happy given that Gorilla was sent?" _That's the real issue; his father will not like this kind of publicity._

Adrien smiled kindly at Marinette. He reached into his pocket and fumbled around until he found exactly what he wanted. "How could anything go wrong with my Marinette lucky charm?" Adrien raised a hand to cover half of his face as he winked at her. Marinette stilled. This was not the reaction that she expected. _He still carries it around?_ Marinette let the blush rise in her cheeks and she looked away.

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien growled and dropped his hand. "Not again. We can't stay here." Adrien grasped Marinette's hand and pulled her across the platform. His hand was warm against Marinette's cold one. They ran to one exit only to be stopped by his bodyguard. They turned around and Adrien's fan club at the other exit. They were trapped. Adrien's grip tightened and he whispered urgently in Marinette's ear. "Get ready to jump." Adrien had spied the oncoming train, and he had a plan. As soon as the train doors opened, Adrien hurled himself, and Marinette, inside the compartment. They slammed onto the floor just as the doors closed. The fan club hurled themselves at the door, trying to open it, but the door refused to budge. The train rolled away before the people could cause more trouble.

Marinette peered around the compartment and she found that they were alone from the people of Paris. Adrien collapsed against the floor beside her. "I am so sorry," Adrien stressed. "I always forget how crazy people can get when my Father releases new stuff, especially with my face on them." Adrien raised a hand over his eyes. "I just don't understand how people can be so invasive. They are not like this to Ladybug and Chat Noir, so why do they try to do that to me. I try to ask them kindly to not post stuff, but they never listen." Adrien breathed another sigh.

Marinette chewed her lip in thought. "I don't know why people get that crazy. I can get excited about things, but I'm not going to force myself upon that person to get pictures, and autographs, and their address, phone number; I find that too invasive." Marinette listened to the hum of the track before coming up with a possible answer. "Maybe it's because they don't see you often enough? With Ladybug and Chat Noir, we see them practically every day; they become the new normal. With you, you are a closeted secret of Gabriel Agreste. Practically no one knows who you are, sometimes even your friends." Marinette fell silent as she thought about that. She could say that she was friends with Adrien, but she really didn't know much about him.

"Do you feel like that?" Adrien whispered. Marinette looked at him questioningly. "I mean, do you feel like you don't know me all that well?"

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck before sitting up. "I think of you as a friend, but I really don't know much about you," Marinette said nervously.

Adrien's face fell a little before brightening. "Well we need to remedy that." Adrien got up and offered Marinette a hand. "From this day forward I promise to get to know you better and become friends with you."

Marinette shook her head. "That's not exactly how you start friendships…, but I accept." She took his hand and grinned at him. "Where do you suggest we do first, friend?"

"Let's go to the movies!" Adrien cried, pointing his hand to the right. As the train started to slow, Adrien paused. "This may not be as easy as I thought though..." Marinette cocked her head. "I think we're going to need some disguises to get in." Adrien pointed to the growing number of admirers on the new platform.

Marinette nodded and started to look around. Her eye spied a bike helmet that had been placed under a seat on the train. She grabbed it and placed it on Adrien's head. It successfully hid his dreamy hair and most of his head. She nodded with satisfaction. Adrien pointed to her gym bag. "Is there some stuff in there for you?" Marinette's eyes lit up, and she quickly unzipped it. "Yes!" She grabbed her pink towel and her goggles and placed them on her head carefully, creating a turban with the towel. She posed in front of him. "How do I look?"

Adrien laughed. "Like a movie star, definitely." The train came to a stop and the two grasped hands. "You ready?"

Marinette shook her turban and smiled up at him. "Of course."

000

"Emilie…" Gabriel placed her picture against his chest. "I will set you free, my love. You never need to leave again." He sighed slowly and placed the picture back on the white marble alter. He replaced the dead, black roses with new, pink ones. He sighed deeply as he threw the old flowers over the side of railing, beside him. They made a soft patter on the metallic floor. The green garden, around the alter, were healthy and populated with his butterflies. The moon illuminated the garden and Gabriel gave a small smile.

"I showed Adrien the movie today. He loved seeing you; he misses you, a lot. I miss you too. I wish I could tell Adrien everything, but he is too young." Gabriel chuckled to himself. "Can you imagine me thinking he was Chat Noir. He would never do something that stupid. He just wanted to see you at the movies." Gabriel lit a small candle and bowed his head to the alter. "See you soon, my love."

* * *

 **Hey readers! Here is a new chapter for the new episode. I love how this season is opening a new kind of plot that makes the show more than just a kid's show. The creators of the show are really trying their hardest, and it is really paying off. I just hope that they won't lose inspiration, because this show is one of my favorite fandoms, and my favorite to write for. Thank you for reading my story. It is really cool to have such a community of people working and reading for this fandom. It has become so much more than a kids show. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. Thank you for reading, and until I write again, TTFN!**


	12. Captain Hardrock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Captain Hardrock**

Bright lights flooded around Adrien. The pounding of drums were beside him along with the strums of the guitar. Luka glanced back at Adrien and flashed him a smile. Adrien beamed back. The keys of the keyboard were warm under Adrien's fingers. It was such a beautiful electric piano. His father only believed in classic piano, which Adrien appreciated, but he did love the feeling of sharing his love of rock music with his friends. Adrien glanced around the small stage and grinned. _I hope I can stay in this band for a while. This is really fun_.

Music poured from the speakers on the boat. Adrien glanced up and smiled out at the crowd. In the crowd were all of Adrien's friends and classmates as well as random citizens from all over Paris that Adrien remembers from his nights as Chat Noir. The whole crowd was smiling and clapping, enjoying the music. Adrien was so happy that he could bring joy to these people, but also to his father today. As their group finished their first song, Adrien took a second to think about the look on his father's face. He had looked so peaceful as he played piano with his son. Gabriel rarely played the piano. It was nice to hear him play again. _Maybe I can get him to do it more?_ As the next song started up, Adrien played the preliminary chords to the song and thought about how his persona just falls away when he plays. With music he can be himself without being the cute model. Music is one of the few things in his life that can truly set him free. It is so easy to forget that idea when he is hidden in his room.

Their final song ended with a blast, and the crowd cheered. In the front row were all of Adrien's friends clapping for them. Adrien smiled shyly at the crowd. It had been a while since he had performed in front of a group of people that he cared about. Adrien ruffled the hair behind his ears. In front of him, Luka turned around and gestured to Adrien. "Come on up here," he called. Adrien grasped hands with Luka and Rose. The small band took a bow and smiled out at the crowd.

The crowd yelled their names, making the band members' smiles even wider. As the crowd filtered off of the boat, the band mates circled around and clapped each other on the back.

"Awesome job, guys!" Rose cheered.

Juleka held out her fist for Adrien to bump. "And great job to our new member."

Adrien smiled as he hit her fist enthusiastically. "No problem, it was fun!"

Juleka and Luka's mom clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "How would ya feel about staying in the group, youngster. Luka can get you some music, and you can join in. It would be great to have a keyboardist in our midst."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I'm not sure my father would allow it…"

Juleka's mother hit him on the back again. "Nonsense! You must join the band."

Adrien nodded nervously and looked up as Luka replaced his mother's hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Hey, come with me; I can get you that music." Adrien followed Luka to the lower deck into his room. Luka flicked through the files of sheet music and pulled out a chord sheet for each song. He handed them to Adrien. "Here. I only have chord sheets right now because I've never really written anything for piano. Feel free to add to the part. Our schedule is usually pretty weird, but I can have Juleka can relay the information to you."

Adrien looked eagerly at the music. "Thank you! I'll try to make it to rehearsals, but my father is really strict about 'using my time wisely,'" Adrien sighed.

Luka slid his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I heard about you a little from the lycée grape vine. I've heard your schedule can be pretty crazy."

"What year are you?" Adrien asked curiously.

"I'm in my terminal year; about to graduate. It's exciting." Luka explained.

"That's awesome!" Adrien exclaimed. "So you were in a public school for a full twelve years? That's amazing!" Luka gave him a questioning look. "Oh, I've only been in public school for about a year and a half. That's why I find it so fascinating for others to be a part of the public schooling for so long."

"Wow," Luka whispered. "Your Dad must be crazy to keep you inside all that time." Luka gave a small smile to Adrien. "But now you've got another friend who will definitely help you sneak out more." They laughed. Luka stepped closer to Adrien and whispered: "I got to teach you my tricks on how I didn't really stay in that school building all the time."

Adrien grinned. "That sounds awesome; I'd love to learn some." Adrien pointed to his sheet music. "Thanks again for letting me into the band. I'm really excited."

"No problem, Adrien. See ya!" Luka replied, watching Adrien leave.

As Adrien got off the boat to join his friends waiting for him, he glanced down at this sheet music again. _I can finally share my love with other people_.

000

Marinette stared down at the guitar pick in her hand. She was turning it around and around in her fingers as she watched the sparkles glint in the light. The small face of Jagged Stone grinned up at her from all sides. Marinette smiled back, and looked wistfully away. Tikki smiled at Marinette from her spot on Marinette's bed. "So what do you think of Luka?" Tikki asked. Marinette jumped as she was pulled out of her mind. A small blush ran to her cheeks.

"Oh, he seems nice. I don't know too much about him, other than he's Juleka's brother." Marinette paused, and gave Tikki a look. "But did you know he played a song for me? He said it was the song of my heart…" Marinette faded off, and Tikki giggled at the dreamy look on Marinette's face."

"Alya was right; your compass is going a little crazy." Tikki smiled gently at Marinette and whizzed over to her shoulder. Marinette's face fell a little as she was reminded of the compass.

"Is it alright to like two people at once?" Marinette asked in a small voice.

Tikki was silent for a small while as she thought. "I think it's alright. There are reasons why people fall for others, and as you grow older, feelings do change." Tikki cuddled into Marinette's cheek. "It's alright to feel like you are growing away from your first love; it happens. And who knows it may not stay that way as you learn more about Adrien's and Luka's personalities." Tikki paused. "Though I do have to admit, Luka is pretty cute."

Marinette giggled. "Yeah he is with his blue eyes, and beautiful hair. His ability to play guitar was so beautiful…" Marinette sighed. "But Adrien playing piano was so nice as well. I know he played, but I never got a chance to hear him before."

Tikki patted her shoulder. "You don't have to decide right away. Just be careful." Tikki cuddled her cheek. Marinette smiled back.

"I will, don't worry." Marinette looked at the homework on her desk. "I might want to start on my homework thought." She groaned. "Why do I always wait for Sunday night to do my homework?"

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Here is a new chapter! I really liked this episode and really liked the new character Luka. I know I lot of people were scared that he would break up the love square, and he might, but it won't be for long. I really like him as a character, and I'm excited to see what the creators for this show is going to do with him. I am also excited to see what they are going to do with Gabriel and Adrien dynamic. It seems that there have been more scenes to do with their dynamic. I wonder where it will lead. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you would like. Thank you for reading. Until I write again, TTFN!**

 **P.S. What do you guys think about Luka?**


	13. Zombizou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Zombizou**

If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other. That is one of the first things Madamoiselle Bustier taught the students in class _._ Adrien lay back against the back of his bed and glanced at his phone. Nino was currently texting to him like crazy as he told Adrien everything that happened today.

I care about Alya so much…

Adrien smiled at the words. Yeah, I've noticed he replied

Did I tell you she got the kissing curse and was willing to save Ladybug, Chat Noir, Chloe, and I? She's amazing

Let me guess, you stayed with her

I couldn't leave her like that. We always get through these akuma attacks together, ever since her dad got akumatized….Wow, it's been a while…

Adrien sighed. Yeah, you're really lucky to have her by your side through the attacks. It's nice to have someone always there to fall back on. Adrien sighed again. I always end up getting hit by the akuma's curse.

Man that's rough. You know I'm sure there is someone in our class that you can fall back on during these battles. She might even help you from getting hit again.

Adrien grabbed the phone tighter in his hand. Her?

Lol man, you are so oblivious. I got to hit the sack. See ya tomorrow!

Adrien stared at the screen. _Who could he mean? I don't have many other friends…._ Adrien glanced at his contacts list and looked at each name carefully. Kagami wasn't in his class, Alya was taken, Chloe was Chloe, Rose and Juleka have each other, Mylene has Ivan, Sabrina has Chloe…Marinette… Marinette was at the bottom of his contacts list. Adrien considered her a close friend being that she was his second actual friend. They never texted or called each other, and Adrien almost felt like Marinette didn't want to talk to him. _Maybe I talk too much or give her too many compliments? Is she scared that I will find out about something?_ Adrien mused. Adrien let his phone fall onto his bed and he watched the screen go dark. He could faintly hear Plagg going through his trash as he lay staring at the blank screen of his phone. _I don't really have anyone to fall back on, not Marinette, and certainly not Ladybug._ Adrien forced his eyes closed and he willed for sleep to overtake him, but dreams evaded him. With an angry sigh he pushed his feet onto the floor and he hauled himself off of his bed. He stared out at the night and tried not to remember what happened that day.

It had been just a normal akuma attack where he had gotten hit once again and where Ladybug didn't care. _God, I am so sick of being left alone_. Adrien fiddled with his ring. "Hey Plagg, do you think we could go out for a quick run?" Plagg grumbled from his trashcan, but arose and floated to the boy.

"Yeah, I can do that. Just say the words," Plagg replied.

Adrien held out his fist weakly. "Claws out." The cooling transformation painted itself onto Adrien's skin, making Adrien smile. As quietly as he could, he opened one of his windows and crawled out.

Adrien didn't feel up to much of a walk so he just ran around the block a few times before stopping on top of a vacant roof. It wasn't far from Marinette's balcony, and if he turned his head just so he could see Marinette sitting on her balcony doing her homework. Whenever his mind was troubled, Adrien liked to come up to one of the roofs around Marinette's balcony and watch her do her homework or watch the light in her room glow as she worked on a new project. On some nights Adrien would get the courage to make his way over there to turn out her light, as she usually falls asleep on her projects. It had been a calming thing to do. Tonight the feeling of tranquility would not come to him. There were too many thoughts racing around his brain. He wished he could just tell her what he was thinking sometimes, but he knew she didn't care, so he kept quiet. As Chat continued to stare at Marinette from afar, the conversation that he had with Ladybug earlier made its way to the front of his mind. _I'm just going to stay here and chill, My Lady. If we're going to end up kissing, then I'd rather do it after you save us, ok?_ Adrien remembers her warm hand against his cheek, but he threw the feeling away. _No_ , she had whispered. _She cares about me, but not in the same way_ , Chat thought. He hugged his legs and sighed. Sometimes it was miserable being the only one who knew.

"Hey are you doing alright?"

Chat jumped and spun around grabbing the person behind him by their heel. Ladybug flopped down next to him, her breath coming out in a huff. Chat squeaked. "I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone so I was expecting an akuma and…..Sorry…" Chat's ears flattened as he watched Ladybug's face soften once she got some air back into her lungs.

"Well I have to say, you have gotten some muscles since we first met." Ladybug rubbed her ankle gently as she slowly sat up. She saw his worried look and she patted his knee. "It's ok, I've had worse, and I've done worse. No harm done." Ladybug scooted close to Chat's body and held on to his warmth. She smiled kindly at him. "You doing alright?"

Chat got caught in her eyes, but he pulled away with a cough. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me."

"No, before. You looked upset about something before I disturbed you," Ladybug explained.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh that, I was just thinking about stuff."

Ladybug bumped his shoulder. "What stuff?"

Chat growled, and Ladybug leaned back with a small bit of fear in her eyes. Chat rolled his eyes at his actions. _I can't do anything right_. He pushed a hand through his hair and smiled gently at Ladybug. "Sorry I didn't mean….., I'm just frustrated at myself, not you. You don't have to look so frightened. I wouldn't hurt you."

Ladybug looked away, ashamed, but leaned against Chat's side. "I know that, just sometimes there seems to be a barrier between us that feels like it's going to shatter. I didn't want to be the one to break it." She pointed her thumb behind her. "I can leave if you want…."

Chat immediately shook his head. His thumb ghosted against the palm of her hand to stop her. "Please stay." He quickly retracted his hand as she settled against him one more time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ladybug asked, tentatively. Chat shook his head. He trained his eyes to Marinette's balcony and saw that her lights were off for once. The fairy lights on her balcony still twinkled in the early evening. He hoped she slept well. Ladybug caught his look, but couldn't see what he was staring at, so she rested her head against his shoulder and breathed deeply. _Maybe the best thing for him right now is just comfort_ , Ladybug thought. Her thumb made tiny swirls against the cap of his knee. Small purrs resonated from his chest sealing the moment.

Chat closed his eyes to the view of Marinette's balcony. _Maybe the best thing I can do right now is be there for her and love her. I can't help if she doesn't love me back_. Chat's heart thudded to a stop as he felt a pair of lips press against his scalp, right where his mother used to kiss him good night. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ladybug pull back smiling from the small kiss. She caught his glance and her smile grew the smallest bit. Without a word, she nuzzled into the crick of his neck and sat there beside him. Chat felt a blush creep up from his neck. He took one more glance at his companion before resting his head on top of hers. They remained that way until the first group of stars broke from the darkness of night.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Sorry for such a long wait. School got in the way, and not too many episodes have come out, but I'm back! I hope you liked this fluffy chapter. Just as a reminder, and if you haven't read _Something There_ , Adrien knows Marinette is Ladybug but is just keeping quiet to get to know her better. I thought it would be a cool idea to carry on as if he did know but was keeping it a secret. Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. I am also on Archive of our Own if you prefer that site, but I keep both sites updated so don't worry. Until I write again, TTFN!**


	14. The Siren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **The Siren**

"Well, that's not very practical," Marinette mused, looking at the colored vials. "They could easily get tipped over or found if we kept them like this. Not everyone carries around little vials unless they are at Hogwarts." Marinette raised a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Only the ingredients matter," Master Fu explained. "They could be contained in anything you wish."

Marinette's eyes lit up. "So I could bake them in macaroons for Tikki so they are easy to carry around and eat!" Marinette exclaimed already thinking about how she would make the macaroons and how she could get into her parent's kitchen.

Master Fu laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, that is a very good idea."

Marinette paused. "But what about Chat Noir? He needs something to carry around for his kawami." Marinette looked at Master Fu. "What kind of food does Chat Noir's kawami like?"

"His kawami, Plagg, loves Camembert. Maybe we can mix some in the cheese before it is molded." Master Fu smile once again. "I can work on that since I know of a very good recipe for cheese. You can focus on getting those delicious macaroons for Tikki." Master Fu got a blissful look on his face. "I remember when you let me have one of your macaroons the day you became Ladybug. They were supreme." Master Fu closed his eyes and licked his lips as if he was eating the macaroon right then.

Marinette giggled. "Thank you. I'll make sure to make a special batch of non-power-up macaroons for you while I'm at it." Marinette started to pour the mixtures into smaller vials to take home before she placed them in her purse with care. She paused her packing as something occurred to her. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you wait so long to talk to Chat Noir? I know it's none of my business but he's been upset and I couldn't help and-" Marinette was cut off as Master Fu raised his hand.

"I did not talk to him until he needed me, like I didn't talk to you until you needed me. I do not want to boast of my whereabouts if they are not needed. Ad-Chat Noir needed to get used to the job and what pertained to it before I could tell him much more. He catches on very easily, which is very good for a superhero. I feel a little bad for not coming to him sooner, but it is what the world decided." Master Fu paused his explanation to take a deep breath. He contemplated what to say next. Marinette could tell that he was deciding whether to tell her something or not. "Today was the day that I decided to put the noodles into the boiling water because Chat Noir was in need of support. I don't know whether I should tell you this or not, but Chat almost gave up his powers because he felt useless."

Marinette looked at Master Fu with wide eyes as he continued. "It is partially my fault for pushing him almost too far, but it may also be that he feels like he doesn't matter to you."

Marinette was appalled. "But he matters so much to me! I can't do anything without him there. He adds just as much to the battle as I do! Why would he…." Marinette left off as she started to think about how she had distanced herself more and more ever since Alya joined the group. Both she and Chat loved this new addition, but Marinette realized that she was starting to leave Chat out more and more.

Master Fu patted her shoulder. "It's alright. Things like this happen all of the time. What you have to do is learn from your mistakes. We both need to work on keeping our friends closer and informed. The noodles do not become pasta if the water refuses to boil." Master Fu gave Marinette the last vial and nodded to the door. "Thank you, Ladybug."

Marinette bowed politely. "Thank you, Master."

000

Marinette looked down at the blank pages of her notebook as she thought about the color red. _I wonder what kind of powers a red macaroon would have?_ Marinette tapped her pencil against her journal. The previous pages were full of designs inspired by the new powers that Master Fu had given her. _Oooooh, it could be fire powers…_ Marinette quickly drew a rough sketch of her Ladybug costume and quickly added fire elements to the costume. It was a very simple pattern, but Marinette was careful to add flames to the ends of her pigtails in the drawing. Beside the picture, Marinette wrote little blurbs about what kind of powers she could have.

She then moved on to Chat Noir, drawing his suit, and then adding fire to the design. His costume was much more detailed then hers in this transformation, and Marinette smiled. His outfit looked like molten lava was circling his body. Around his face were little spikes of fire at the ends of his hair. With a delicate hand she drew a smirk on the drawing's face and eyes staring up out of the paper.

With the last part of the page Marinette drew Rena Rouge's suit with fire designs. Her tail was lit on fire and her ears puffed little clouds of smoke. Marinette smiled as she drew Alya's hair that curved at the waist. All three of them were the perfect team. Marinette made a mental not to ask Master Fu about adding Alya to the permanent group of superheroes and maybe asking about getting Alya some super treats as well. Marinette reached up to turn off her light and go to bed. She slowly crawled onto the rungs of the ladder leading to her bed. She fell into the depths of her blankets and smiled against her pillow.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Here is just a small little chapter that I hope you liked. I really liked the different costumes for Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's cool to see Thomas Astruc and his company work with new ideas for these characters. I was very curious as to what the other flavors could be, and I'm excited to see what they are. I wanted to write a small little chapter for this because I wanted to go more into depth about why Adrien was not told anything by Master Fu and why Ladybug never told him anything. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. Until I write again, TTFN!**


	15. Frightningale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Frightningale**

Marinette looked up from her chemistry homework as Alya burst out laughing. Marinette raised an eyebrow as she saw her best friend leaning closer to her computer screen as she struggled to breath. "Are you alright?" Marinette asked with a laugh. Alya quickly turned away from the computer screen. She instantly stopped laughing and she smiled awkwardly at Marinette.

"Oh yeah! I'm cool. You're cool. I'm just doing some research," Alya said with a high voice as she tried to hide the computer screen with her body. Marinette sighed and turned back to her homework. There was no use trying to get anything out of Alya when she didn't want to share.

Marinette was once again pulled out of her homework as Alya spluttered and blushed. Marinette set down her homework and crept up behind Alya to try to get a peek at the screen. She was able to see only a mass of words on the web page before Alya minimized the page. "HEY! No peeking!" Alya cried.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. "And why not? Are you planning world domination? Planning a hot date for you and Nino? Any of these things I can help you with."

Alya shook her head. "Oh come one girl, I wouldn't hide that sort of thing from you. I am just doing some research on some things you're not that interested in." Alya looked away from Marinette's glare and fiddled with the mouse in her hands.

"Why do you think I'm not interested?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms. "You never hide things from me, even if I don't particularly like them. What's up?"

Alya stumbled over her words until she took a deep breath. Marinette patiently waited for Alya to say something. "Well, it's nothing that bad, but….you're innocent."

Marinette laughed. "Come on I can handle some blood and gore. I'm fine." Marinette reached for the mouse again, but Alya held out her hand.

"Not that kind of innocent." Alya squinted her eyes, hoping Marinette would get the message.

Marinette opened her mouth in shock and quickly brought up the page without Alya getting in her way. The web page was a Ladybug themed fanfiction website with a short fanfiction on the page. Marinette quickly skimmed through the words, growing steadily redder as she got farther down the page. It was several minutes before she finished it, and Alya sat beside her watching her facial features as she read. When Marinette had finished, she backed away slowly, her face still extremely red.

"Well that's…weird?" Marinette whispered, glancing at Alya.

Alya laughed at her reaction, but Marinette could see the little bit of blush dusting Alya's cheeks. "That's the understatement of the year." Alya shook her head and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You do realize you just read a fanfiction about you and The Adrien Agreste making out, right?" Marinette mewed in response. Alya clicked the back button and showed Marinette the thousands of stories that had been written all about Adrien and Marinette as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette's eyes widened at the sheer number of stories written solely about her and Adrien.

"Oh my god, why are there so many?" Marinette exclaimed.

Alya shrugged her shoulders. "It must have gotten around Paris that you and Adrien were originally chosen as Ladybug and Chat Noir in Clara's music video. You two seemed to fit together like the real Ladybug and Chat Noir so everyone just ran with it. Although it's a little creepy, these are actually really good." Alya opened another story that she was familiar with and let Marinette scan the page.

Marinette took a peek at the screen, and then hid behind Alya again. "I didn't know they even wrote fanfiction about Ladybug and Chat Noir…"

Alya laughed and poked Marinette's side. "Have you been living under a rock, girl? Of course there is fanfiction about the superheroes. There are a few about Rena Rouge as well, which is really cool."

Marinette smiled at that thought and she looked at the screen one last time. "So why is this one, and really all of them, about Adrien and I…..kissing? It's not like Ladybug and Chat Noir are even romantically involved" Marinette whispered.

Alya gave Marinette a look. "Oh, they're totally together." Suddenly, Alya got a look on her face as she started to describe the fanfiction in front of them. She explained the plot in detail about how Adrien and Marinette were normal students who were secretly in love and how they dealt with their crazy double lives. This chapter was the one where they revealed their identities to each other and declared their love for each other. "Nothing dirty about it, but given that you have never been a relationship, Marinette, you probably haven't experienced some of this stuff," Alya explained. "That's why I called you innocent. Also, given that you didn't even know about Ladybug fanfiction in the first place, I have to say my statement is pretty accurate."

Marinette huffed. "You know what? I have kissed someone alright. I'm not completely innocent," she defended. Alya laughed at her reaction and she raised her hands in surrender.

"It's nothing bad to be innocent, Marinette. It makes you, you right now." Alya pulled Marinette into a side hug. Marinette was quick to return it.

"That still doesn't explain why you are reading this fanfiction about me," Marinette continued, gesturing to the screen.

Alya put her hands on her hips. "Well I have to make sure everything stays innocent and well written on here. It is my job as blogger for Ladybug and best friend to the Master Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's the least I could do….while also enjoying the stories."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I love you, Alya, but please don't read too many. That's just creepy." Marinette glanced at her phone and saw the time. "I'll have to see you later, Alya. I promised Dad I'd be home by five." Marinette grabbed her purse and headed to Alya's bedroom door. "See you later, and no more fanfictions!" Marinette pointed at the laughing Alya before she left.

000

Marinette opened a new tab on her computer and looked up Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfictions. There were thousands online, and Marinette would be understating it if she said that she was shocked. She looked through a few one shots and found that people not only were shipping Ladybug and Chat Noir, but also Adrien and herself, Chat and herself, and Adrien and Ladybug.

All of them were so well written, but a lot of them just felt weird to read. Marinette felt that if she read some of the fanfictions she would start to believe the words. However, Marinette decided to open one fanfiction that was pretty long. It was a fanfiction about just Ladybug and Chat Noir. The characters were spot on in their description as the writer described the relationship between the superheroes. They were joking and laughing together and rather touchy feely, but instead of calling it friendship, it was called flirting. Marinette called out to Tikki. "Hey I'm not flirting with Chat when I talk to him right?"

Tikki giggled as she flew over. "What did you think you were doing?"

Marinette looked at Tikki with wide eyes. "I'm always joking with him as friends. **Friends**. Does it really look like I'm flirting with him?"

Tikki smiled and patted Marinette's cheek. "It does look like that sometimes, but I know you don't talk to him with that in mind."

Marinette held her head in her hands and she groaned. "Is that why Chat is always teasing me? Am I giving him the wrong message? I just want to be friends."

Tikki smiled comfortingly. "I'm sure he knows you are friends. You told him that when he had that candlelight date thing for you. He knows, but I can see how your audience may think otherwise. They don't know you two intimately, but then again you guys don't know each other that well. It is easy to messages mixed up." Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised you're not freaked out more about the fanfictions of you and Adrien," Tikki mentioned lazily as she munched on a cookie.

Marinette turned bright red. "Well that's different! I haven't read those because obviously they wouldn't characterize us very well because they don't know us. It's not as weird because the Marinette and Adrien in those stories are so different from who we are in real life."

"Have you read any of them?" Tikki asked with a sly grin.

Marinette burned. "No…..Yes…."

Tikki smiled. "Did they write it well?"

"…Yes…."

Tikki shook her head. "I'm going to bed. You might want to turn off your computer soon too and come to bed. It's getting late." Tikki looked over her shoulder as she crawled into her small bed. "You can always read more Adrienette tomorrow. It is better to get some sleep before you read any more."

Marinette blushed and turned away from Tikki. "Alright, I'll turn off my computer. I'll be up there in a minute." Marinette turned back to her computer and read the last few paragraphs of the chapter before shutting her computer down. The chapter had ended with Chat Noir kissing Ladybug on the cheek, whispering goodbye in the shell of her ear. Marinette shivered as she thought about the words. _It's really weird to read something that seems so real._ Marinette glanced at the pressed rose that was nestled in her journal beside her desk. _There is a difference between that story and real life though…however slight_. Marinette curled up beneath her covers and breathed deeply. She really wished she could talk to Chat right now, but at the same time she never wanted to meet him again in case she got the stories and real life mixed up. Marinette tossed and turned in her bed until she found she could not fall asleep.

"Hey Tikki," Marinette whispered. "Would you mind if I transformed for a little bit. I think I need to get some air."

Tikki blinked slowly as she rose from her bed. She gave Marinette a questioning look before her tired brain caught up with her. "Oh, yeah, we can do that."

Marinette crawled down from her bed and tilted her head. "Spots on," she whispered. The suit wrapped around Marinette and instantly helped calm her nerves. As quietly as she could, Marinette crawled onto the roof and jumped into the city below.

It was exhilarating to be out in Paris this late at night. The lights matched perfectly with the inky darkness. Ladybug jumped from building to building, letting the wind rush through her hair. Before long, Ladybug stopped on an abandoned building and took a break. The words of the fanfictions were long gone, and only the thoughts of sleep were occupying Ladybug's mind.

Ladybug was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard rustling beside her. She jumped and kicked out at the invisible thing beside her. Her arms flailed at the assailer as she tried to tackle it. Chat Noir cried out as he fell against the roof and was hit by Ladybug repeatedly. "Hey! Hey! It's me!" Chat cried, looking at Ladybug with large eyes. Ladybug still could not see who it was and did not trust the person below her, so she kept on hitting him. Chat reached out for her wrists and held them in place. With his night vision he saw her legs start to move. He moved fast to trap her legs and flip her onto the ground. He slowly sat up, being careful to keep Ladybug's arms and legs secure. With one hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to switch on the flashlight. Ladybug winced at the bright light as it accidently shot onto her face. Chat quickly averted the beam from her face and pointed it at himself. "LB, it's alright. It's just me, Chat," he explained.

Immediately after she saw his face, Ladybug relaxed. "Mother of God! You scared me." Chat Noir released his hold on her and let her relax while he still sat on her legs. Ladybug pointed at him, accusingly. "You have got to stop doing that. That's like the seventh time you've done that to me. Stop." Ladybug pulled herself into a sitting position, and Chat lifted himself off of her knees to allow her to get comfortable before he sat back down. Ladybug raised her eyebrow at this. Chat gave her a smirk and winked, making Ladybug cough in surprise. The memories of the fanfictions that she had read earlier that day rushed back. _Thank god for the mask covering my cheeks_.

"Aww, did I fluster you, Bugaboo?" Chat continued to pester Ladybug, but lay off a little bit to laugh. "I'm only kidding."

Ladybug scoffed. "You say that now, but literally all of Paris thinks we're dating."

Now it was Chat's turn to cough and turn away. He looked at Ladybug with wide eyes. "Even when we tell them we're not? I know I flirt, but I understand we're friends and-"

Ladybug held a finger to Chat's lips. "I know that, and you know that, but apparently Paris and the rest of the world doesn't understand that. Have you seen Clara Nightingale's new music video with that girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste in it?" Ladybug asked. Chat nodded, tilting his head in confusion. "People are starting to ship those two and make them Ladybug and Chat Noir on fanfictions. Can you believe that?"

Chat's eyes widened. "Marinette?"

Ladybug raised her eyebrow. "What about her? You don't think she could-"

Chat raised his hands, shaking his head. "No, I don't have anything against her, or Adrien for that matter. It's just that I'm really surprised that people would just start pairing two people because they were chosen for a music video." The two were silent as they thought about it. Chat bumped Ladybug's elbow to get her attention. "Have you read any?"

Ladybug looked at Chat weird. "Any what?"

"Fanfictions?"

Ladybug laughed nervously. "No…ok maybe a few…" Chat laughed at her reaction, and Ladybug was tempted to punch him. "Hey it's not like I read the really smutty ones! I just wanted to see what our fans thought of us."

"And….." Chat urged Ladybug to continue, but she had zipped her lips. Chat snaked an arm around her shoulders. "Oh come one, Bugaboo, you can tell me."

"Didn't I say no more Bugaboo calling?" Ladybug arched her brow, but Chat just shrugged.

"I don't ever remember agreeing to that."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Fine, I just read a few that made Marinette and Adrien fall in love with each other as Ladybug and Chat Noir and they had big reveal moments and stuff like that…"

Chat waggled his eyebrows at Ladybug. "Any kissing scenes?" Ladybug instantly blushed, and hid her face in her hands. "Oh so there were some….were they good? How were they described?"

Ladybug huffed and glared up at Chat. "There were kissing scenes, need I say more? I swear some of the writers were more focused on that than how the reveal happened."

Chat laughed. "So there were reveals?"

Ladybug nodded. "The fanfictions were pretty much: how many ways can Ladybug and Chat Noir reveal their identities? Some of them were pretty hilarious."

Chat leaned in close to Ladybug, making her hesitate in her explanations. "Do you have something to tell me, LB? Who are you really?" Chat waggled his eyebrows and pulled away, smiling at his handy work. Ladybug was flustered and was now a red, glowing mess. "Don't worry, I'll wait. I know the rules, but tell me this,…" Chat leaned his cheek softly against Ladybug's, letting his lips hover just above the shell of her ear. "When did you get such a beautiful singing voice?" he said, alluding to their battle earlier with Frightingale He pulled away before she could react, and extended his baton. He saluted and waved at her. "See you soon, Ladybug." Chat Noir bounced off into the night, leaving Ladybug sitting on the roof of the abandoned building.

Ladybug touched the curve of her ear before stomping her foot. "I swear, he better stop doing that!" Ladybug's ear was tingling the whole way home.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Here is a new chapter from the newest episode. I know these little stories are not really following the exact canon for the show, but I like playing with them a little. I am still going to refrain from any kisses or reveals until the show calls for it (which is going to be a really long time). I hope you are liking this collection of little stories because I love writing them. Please leave a comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. Thank you for reading, and until I write again, TTFN!**


End file.
